Congratulations on completing the Pokedex!
by Robin.exe
Summary: Robert Arma who has been traveling and journey for over 13 years. Has completed the Pokedex! To celebrate this feat, Pikachu and his other Pokemon. Are planning something big and special for the boy on his way home, as well hoping to reveal their feelings for him. As well as hooking him up with some female humans who helped him! [Warning Rated M to be safe! Pairing inside]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!: Hello everyone and sorry for the lack of updates and such, just real life gotten in the way and things have been kind of hectic for me lately. I haven't gotten the chance, to even touch my stories. So hopefully, I can make it up by posting this experimental story I have in mind. With my OC Robert, based off from playing the Pokemon games XD Successfully completed the Pokedex and getting all 714 registered. Which I personally have done so myself, so I hope you enjoy and look forward to reading.**

**And yes this is a rated M story, along with my Oc pairing up with both Anthro female Pokemon and Female humans from the games. So if you don't want to read, then calmly click on the back button on your web browser. And those who are going to read? I hope you enjoy and have fun! Without further adieu on with the story!**

**These are the girls I am thinking my OC will be paring up. If there some you want to suggest, then I will see what I can do lol**

**1. May/Haruka  
><strong>

**2. Flannery**

**3. Winona**

**4. Phoebe**

**5. Anabel**

**6. Admen Aqua Shelly [yeah I know enemy in Sapphire, but eh]**

**7. Roxanne**

**8. Dawn**

**9. Skyla**

**10. Elesa**

**11. Bianca**

**12. Iris**

**13. White/Touko**

**14. Mei/Rosa**

**15. Shauna**

**16. Emma**

**17. Korrina.**

**xxx**

**Pokemon: Congratulation Robert for completing the Dex! Fun times with the girls!**

**Chapter 1: It started with a dream and now it is done! Plans to make it even better!**

**Lemon Female Anthro Pikachu x Robert [OC]**

"Alright Pikachu go and use Thunderbolt!" exclaimed a young man voice, throwing his arm forward. Watching a yellow fur creature dashes forward and past him. With red spotted cheeks patches on their smooth and delicate face and cheek bones. This creature or Pokemon is known as Pikachu, the electric type Pokemon.

"Pikachu!" the Pokemon cried out as she leaps into the air, threw her limbs outward. In which the force caused her very large double D cup breasts. To jiggle and bounce then squishing them against each other when she brought her arms close together, then fired off a powerful electric discharge.

Straight towards her opponent who was a male Vulpix. Who widen their eyes and let out a painful cry of pain, flying backwards from feeling electricity coursing through their body. Making their trainer move forward a bit and become worried "Oh no Vulpix!" shouted a female voice, as she then ran forward, sliding against the ground. Resting the fire fox head on her lap, as he opened his eyes weakly and looks up at her.

"You did good", the girl announced with a smile petting her Pokemon head. As she then faces towards the young man she just fought. Watching his Pokemon coming back down from the air and landed with grace, then on all four. Making the young girl to giggle and flushed a bit, watching the way Pikachu's dangling boobs bop into one another.

"I never seen such a strong Pikachu before." The young girl announced while standing up, fixing up her blond pony tail, by swishing behind her head. As she recall's her Vulpix into his Pokeball, watching the anthropomorphic Pikachu, giggle and run back to her trainer. As she ran behind him and hugs him tightly against her. Rubbing and nuzzling her face with the handsome boy, who chuckled and petted Pikachu's head. Earning a happy "cha" from the mouse as he faces forward, with his blue color eyes, eye smiling.

"I wouldn't be surprise considering this Pikachu, is actually my starter Pokemon." The young man stated while gently rubbing Pikachu chin. Earning the female Pokemon too sigh and began thumping her foot against the ground.

"Whoa really and here I thought you were joking, so you really did came from Kanto...Robert was it?" The girl asked with a wide smile. As she approaches him and Pikachu, as well carefully reaches out a hand too his Pikachu. Who happily wagged her tail and presses her forehead against the girls hand. Making her to giggle and rubs against the Pikachu forehead.

Robert Arma, a trainer who comes from the region of Kanto. Has been traveling on his Pokemon journey for 13 years, ever since leaving Pallet town at the age of 13! With his trusted partner and close friend Pikachu, who at first was a wild Pokemon. Who have sneak herself inside the young man's school bag at the age of nine years old. Then been living with him for four years, as the two of them.

At first didn't get along so well, nor did they see each other eye to eye. The reasoning for Pikachu, staying with the boy and his mother? Is because of being an abandon Pokemon by her trainer, was scavenging and searching for food, had accidentally traverse into Viridian city. On the account she was hungry at the time and wander into the city, then one thing led to another and came across too Robert.

Who was sitting by himself during recess, with his school bag wide open. In which Pikachu, who traveled with her ex-trainer at the time. Knew there would be food inside of it, and took the advantage by sneaking inside of the bag. In hopes of the boy having any type of food inside of it.

"So is it true that you and Pikachu, grew to know each other at a young age?" The girl asked as she and Robert, were now sitting down at a nearby park. Enjoying each other company and eating lunch. As Pikachu and the girl Vulpix were running around, playing chase and tag with one another. Only to then start wrestling one another and rolling on the ground. Laughing and giggling with enjoyment "Oh forgive me almost forgotten to introduce myself!" She clears her throat and straighten out her white and black skirt out, as well her uniform jacket.

Frowning a bit as she quickly glances up, to where Pikachu and Vulpix were. Watching the way how the busty and sexy curvy Pikachu figure, moves and jiggles about. Making her to then look down at herself, as well where her chest is. Then had a depressed like look on her face, as she does a squeezing motion near her non-existing boobs. As she sighs and quickly shook her head and smiles at Robert. "Names Aria Schultz and you are?" she asked with a bright smile.

Watching the boy chuckled lifting his Pokemon league hat a bit, while combing his hand through his blue hair. Then smiles at her, wearing a dark blue, orange stripe jacket with dark blue long sleeves with the same style as his jacket. "Names Robert, Robert Arma and you already met Pikachu." he nudges his head at his partner. Who flung Vulpix off from her by tossing over her body, in which they both then just laughed.

From the rough housing and such, as Pikachu rolled onto her side and stared at Robert. With slews of different emotions for the boy, with them being desires, love, lust and admiration for the boy. That has been building up with her ever since they left their hometown on this journey. With him sharing his food, playing with each other, looking out for one another and even taking care of each other. Whenever they were to be sick or ill, you could say they are inseparable!

What even made her fall in love and lust for the boy? Is how much alike they were! Determine, never giving up will, always striving to prove too others they can do the impossible possible! Even whenever things looks bleak? She can always rely on Robert, to come up with the greatest and out of this world battle plans, too get out of a pinch. She purred sensually while stretching her limbs out. Trying to appeal more towards Robert, wanting to show off her ever sexy and curvy body too the boy.

Robert, who is looking at his Pokemon sighed with a soft smile and shook his head. Silently telling Pikachu to knock it off, earning a giggle from the girl. As she just rolled onto her back and playfully kicks her arms and legs into the air. Getting Aria to giggle and laugh "well I don't need to ask how close the two of you are." She stated while smiling and actually enjoying how a close bond. Pikachu and Robert have for each other, and amazed how he doesn't seem to mind Pikachu.

Trying to be attractive or seductive too him "have you and Pikachu..." she started to say. Almost falling off the log they were sitting on, only to quickly slap her knees and laugh historically at the way Robert? Nearly choked on his drink and did a spit take, coughing and gagging from the sudden question from Aria, who began patting and rubbing the boy's back. Hoping it will calm him down then watches Vulpix and Pikachu, running over to them with fear on Pikachu face. "Don't worry Pikachu he is fine, just shock from my question." Aria reassured the running Pokemon, blushing at how those breasts of the female Pokemon. Just defies gravity, by swinging and bopping against one another while making the flesh around the mounds jiggles. _"Most female Pikachu I ever seen, aren't this busty or curvy? Robert must have taken really good care of her."_ She then gave a caring smile to Pikachu.

"Pikachu you really care for Robert don't you." Aria asked, watching the way. Pikachu is constantly moving in front of him, leaning her head down and lifting the boy's face up a bit. Checking over him like a lover would fear that he is hurting or feeling pain. As she just nodded absently towards Aria, making the young lass trainer to giggle. Watching the way Robert is doing his best, to move Pikachu away from him and letting her know he is okay.

Only for Pikachu to moan in shock as well pulling away, from him trying to push her away? Had his hands grabbing her large boobs, which in turn had Pikachu moan out when he did touch them. Watching the way Pikachu playfully leer at Robert, then pounces onto him. Right on the ground and began wrestling with the boy, making Aria laugh and slapping her knees. Hearing both Robert and Pikachu grunting and talking to each other.

Aria then quickly shift her legs and arms closer, while lifting off the log a bit. When Pikachu got thrown over and in front of her, watching her grunts out from slamming into the ground with her limbs sprawled out. With swirls in her eyes, panting and breathing heavily from the tickling torture Robert put her through. "So will that be a no on the whole." she then let out a low ow when a small pebble, hit her head. Making Aria to rub her forehead and then giggle out, getting her answer from now a blushing Robert. Who climbed back up on the log, and cleared his throat giving out a low growl of irritation as he mumbles a bit, while crossing his arms.

"You seem alright about Trainer and Pokemon..." he blushes while looking away from her. "Mating with one another", only to then turn his head at Aria, who is smiling with a blush. Making Robert to raise an eyebrow then widen them with a full on blush.

"Well duh of course I'm alright with it, I wouldn't be surprise if all Pokemon and their trainers? Start falling in love with each other!" she then looks towards Vulpix, who walked over to her and rubs his head against her sides. As she wraps an arm around him "isn't that right Vulpix?" which the fire fox gave a happy yip of his name. Continuing to rub and nuzzle against the girl "so yeah...sure there are some. Who looks down on this, but honestly when your traveling by yourself? Without any human partners with ya, the closest you have to friends? Are your Pokemon partners..." she then looks at Robert with a bright smile and blushing face "right!"

Which Robert had to stare at her for a bit...then couple more minutes as he then smiles and chuckles with his shoulders, moving up and down. As he faces in front of him and stares out into the open fields of many flowers and leaves, gently blowing with the wind and bending with it. "You are right...and honestly makes sense." He then closes his eyes, remembering some of the moments. Where he and Pikachu, during their travels and the boy's hormones coming to him near the age of sixteen years old?

With Pikachu entering her mating season couple of times, nearly had done it with each other a few times. But made sure to ignore and fight those urges, which was easy to do. Considering how much traveling and Pokemon battling they've done? They never had any time to get intimate or become interested in romancing with anyone, during their travels.

Minus a few times where Robert, had become somewhat interested in some of the girls he met. During his travels, with some of them being his traveling companions or some of the gym leaders. He met...hell, Pikachu even tried pairing him up with some of the human girls they've met along the way!

Robert can definitely say, it has been quite the experience for his Pokemon journey. Especially with his partner Pikachu, and all the people and Pokemon. He met along the way and now...he is going to succeed in the one thing, that most trainers and professors strive in doing so.

"Seriously!? You almost done with the Pokedex, no...no way that is impossible!" shouted Aria with a disbelief look on her face. While swinging her hands in a no way fashion, making Robert to smile and shake his head. As he looks at her with his green eyes; waving the Pokedex around in his right hand.

"I'm dead serious! The only Pokemon I am missing is Abamasnow and that is it, that's all the Pokemon I need to register in my Pokedex!" The boy exclaimed while pocketing the Pokedex, back into his pocket. Watching the flabbergasted girl, trying to comprehend and wrap her head around. Of meeting a Pokemon trainer, who has fully completed and register all 713 Pokemon in their Pokedex!

Aria then smiled when Pikachu, who recovered from being tossed over the log earlier. Came right behind Robert and brought him into a loving embrace and giving him a great job hug to him. The young lass can see it in both their eyes; it took them a very long time to come this far. To achieving their dream as well all the Pokemon professors, who dreams of one day filling up the Pokemon encyclopedia!

"So all you are missing is Abamasnow right?" Aria smirked with a wide grin, as Robert and Pikachu. Blink their eyes towards the girl and then at each other, with Pikachu twitching her ears a bit. As they then both look back at Aria. With Robert nodding his head slowly, telling her yeah its the only Pokemon he needed to finish the Pokedex?

Aria giggled and smiled broadly as well conjuring up a very interesting deal in her mind. "Alright, what if I were to say? That I in fact do have a Abamasnow on me right now, will you promise to do something in return?" She suggested, watching the boy humming lightly. Leaning back a bit with his right eye closed half way with the left one, eyebrow raised. Wondering exactly what she has in mind, or if she is telling the truth?

"Okay...and what would that be exactly?" Robert slowly asked watching the girl, just smiles even wider and then nudges her head towards Pikachu. Making Robert to blink his eyes and looks at his partner, who is just cutely fiddling and wiggling the boy's hat a bit. Trying to make him look more presentable and organize "...what about Pikachu?" he looks at her and gained the electric mouse attention. Who too look at Aria in confusion, as well why she wanted her to be involved?

Aria giggled as she stood up from the log, wrapped her arms behind her lower back. Taking a few steps forward and quickly twirled around, facing at him and leaning forward. Smiling and giggling at him, as she then moves one of her arms, towards her skirt and grabs one of the Pokeball. Off from her belt and enlarges it in front of him.

"Well since you know, your going to finish the Pokedex and probably..." she then quickly closed both eyes with one open palm up. In a stop motion from Robert, speaking out anything "going to be planning a vacation from your journey?" Aria then saw Robert bashfully smile, rubbing the back of his head while nodding. Seeing she is right the boy was going to take a vacation from his journey, especially from completing the Pokedex.

"So the deal I have in mind that involves you and Pikachu? Is that..." she then stood up straight blushing lightly, as she brought both hands together. Fiddling her fingers against her Abamasnow Pokeball, turning slightly to her right. "I...want the both of you to finally reveal both of your feelings to one another!" She quickly shouted while thrusting a finger against Robert's nose. Causing Pikachu, who was behind him to literally fall backwards and onto her behind.

From the sudden outburst and announcement Aria, just gave the two. While having her entire yellow fur face turn completely red! _"The heck!? How did she know I have feelings for Kachu!?" _Pikachu thought to herself, as she then turn her attention at Robert. Who is staring at the finger on his nose, then looks up at Aria.

Having a small blush on his face and then chuckle nervously, as he felt himself being pushed backwards from the girl. "Don't deny it Robert! As well you too Pikachu", Aria scolded to the two of them earning some sweat drop from Robert. "The two of you have feelings for one another, especially how much the two of you went through, to protecting one another, caring for one another and being so close!?" She then threw her arms up with a wide smile and literally having stars in her eyes.

"If that isn't love then I am a crazy Mankey!" the outburst caused the two in front of her, to blush harder though at the same time. Had the two of them looking down in thought, as Aria is right...how close they are and how much they never left one another side? Then what would it be called...if anything the Lass in front of them is telling the truth. Both Robert and Pikachu, rather they know it or not? Has deeply began falling in love with each other, just afraid to show it.

"So..." Aria then brings the Pokeball in front of Robert with a caring smile "what do you say, will you and Pikachu admit your feelings to one another?" She asked once more waiting for the two of them too answer. Watching the emotions going through their thoughts, as Aria. Can somewhat sense that Robert, might find this a little troublesome..._"Don't blame him especially if he also had gotten somewhat romantic interest too a human female. Then I can see where the complications will come in..."_

Robert let out a sigh and hang his head down, chuckling and shaking his head. Making Pikachu to widen her eyes and began smiling, as well feeling her heart racing a thousand miles. Even almost fainting on the spot when Robert said "...Deal and it wouldn't be fair for Pikachu would it? I mean like you said." Robert laughed as he heard the Pokemon, making a thump noise behind him. As he turn his attention towards the female Pokemon, who had the most brightest smile she ever given!

Laying flat on the ground with both arms and legs spread out, not a care in the world if she is exposing herself or not. Just hearing him saying yes about showing his feelings for her? Was enough for the Pikachu "Pikachu and I had went through over these thirteen years. I think about time we finally show our feelings for one another." He then let out a low ow and rubs his shoulder.

"GOOD! Now only one thing have to say Robert", she then leans down and kisses him on the cheek. Making the boy to blink his eyes at this action, only to realize why she kissed him on the cheek. In his hand was her Pokemon Abamasnow Pokeball, the final Pokemon he needed for the Pokedex. As Aria is still in the leaning position, with a big blush on her face and her blond bangs hanging on the side of her face.

As she gave a big smile and announced "Congratulations on completing the Pokedex!"

Xxx

After meeting, battling and getting the last Pokemon he needed from Aria? Pikachu and Robert, were now off once again through the route leading towards Lumiose city. The big and huge land mark in the center of the Kalos region, where shopping malls and districts were at. Along with many different type of cafes and restaurants, as well as fashion stores, trinkets and even hair salons! That also including Professor Sycamore labs and the Pokemon PR video maker!

With the summer rays beaming down into the city, where people are bustling and roaming around the streets. Exploring every nook and cranny the city has to offer, entering and going out of hotel's, museums and trains stations. To battling in the alley's in Pokemon battles, or just coming too the center where the Lumiose tower was and where one of the gyms is being held at.

Robert, who is now inside one of the many Pokemon center. Had given Nurse Joy his Pokemon team, explaining to her that they needed to be heal as well asking where the phones were. In which had the Nurse pointing in the direction of where they would be, while asking what was up?

Only to gasp and bulge her eyes out when Robert; told her that he needed to call Professor Oak and inform him of how he fully completed the Pokedex. Making Joy to nearly drop the tray in her hands and literally lean forward on the counter shouting "REALLY!? OH my gosh congratulations Robert, that is wonderful and amazing!"

Making the boy to chuckle nervously and rubs the back of his head bashfully "It-it's no big deal Nurse Joy." He went to inform her not a big deal only to jump back, when the girl widen her eyes and then glares at him. While jumping over the counter and grabbing his hands together with hers.

"NOT a big deal!? Robert you're kidding right, of course its a big deal! Heck not even a big deal, but more of the greatest achievement in Trainers history!" she exclaimed while moving their hands up and down smiling and giggling excitingly! "Everything you have told and explain to my sisters in this region, about how close you were of completing the Pokedex! How you and Pikachu, made a silent vow of one day finishing it. Because of an accident that happened too you and her, in the Johto region. Loosing the Pokedex during one of your travels!"

She went on and on about the many stories and details, the boy had given to most if not? All of the nurses around the regions he traveled in. About how he and Pikachu will one day, make sure that they will complete the Pokedex! Because of a terrible accident happening back in Johto, where they have lost their original Pokedex, with 146 Kanto Pokemon registered. While almost completing the Johto dex at the time, only their journey through Mount Silver, went bad and had them dropping the device in a ravine...

But what Robert is mostly impressed about? Is the fact that all the nurses were paying attention to his stories, including the ones here in Kalos. That it is kind of overwhelming the boy greatly...especially after she finishes by saying "and now that you are done with it! You can tell all your friends and Pokemon, back at home of the accomplishment!" only to pause and blink her eyes at the boy's wincing eyes. "You...alright? Granted it is something to be choked up about it." Joy smiled only to realize and watching the way he is nudging his head?

Had her looking down and seeing that she is squeezing his hands! "OH MY GOSH!" she quickly removed their hands from another, watching Robert. Began waving and shaking both his hands, as Joy had a huge blush on her face. "So sorry about that I...what I mean, I didn't" she fumbled with her sentences only to sigh in relief. When Robert couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head, letting her know it is quite alright.

"Joy it's alright just wasn't expecting you to have such a grip." Robert joked, then laughed when she punches his shoulder. With a smile of her own with both hands placing on her hips.

"What you think it's easy carrying and caring Pokemon in the Pokemon center? Of course I have to be strong to do what I do." Which after saying that and finally settling down from her excitement. Joy ushered Robert over towards the phone, demanding him to inform the Professor and any one else. Who might be interesting of his update, about finishing the Pokedex. As she goes into the back and towards the healing stations in order too heal up Robert's Pokemon team. Leaving him alone with the phone, as well having some privet time with anyone he is going to call.

Though Robert is unaware that his Pokemon, or Pikachu more of the fact. Is having a conversation with his other Pokemon, as well telling them of the great news of today. Along with other things as we head on over into the healing station room...

XXX

"We did it!? We finally completed the Pokedex!?" exclaimed a female Lucario, who is pressing her paws up against the class container. Wagging her tail really fast in a happy fashion, having her plump and bounce ass cheeks to jiggle around with every movement of her hips. Pressing her perky b cup boobs against the glass, staring towards Pikachu. Who nodded her head and had Lucario, happily woot and pump a paw towards the top of her station pod.

"That is amazing news Pikachu and congratulations of finally completing your dreams." this time the voice came from a Delphox. Who is laying up against the back of her healing pod, smiling happily towards the sexy Pikachu, as she thumps her tail up and down. Crossing her arms underneath her busty chests that were pushing against her robes. "Is Robert going to be plan anything for completing the Pokedex?"

"Not that I know of but no doubt he will!" Pikachu squealed while pressing her hands against her face cheeks, wagging her tail. "But he is definitely going to be informing Professor Oak about the good news, which I have no doubt Oak. Will also inform Robert's mother, who will then go and call all of his friends and people. Who helped us out over these years of traveling!" Pikachu then stare over towards one of the other capsules, in which she can see what appears to be Mewtwo Y.

Who had what look like curiosity in her eyes, as she stares at Pikachu. Whom responded at her with a smile "what is it Mewtwo? Something up?" Pikachu asked only to then blush lightly, when Mewtwo Y. Gave a your not hiding anything look mix in with a playful smirk. Having a good idea that she read through her own head with her psychic powers.

"You are leaving something out on us Pikachu, cared to share?" The Legendary asked while floating couple inches from her capsule. As Pikachu couldn't help but shake her head in annoyance, hoping to save that for later...but knew how impatient Mewtwo Y can be. Pikachu opened up one eye and examine the female's body, having a good curvy figure with slight wide hips, soft looking double c cup boobs and firm looking butt cheeks.

Pikachu then heard the others like Lucario, Delphox, Lilligant who is one of the other Pokemon. Robert brought from Unova, who has a very fine and womanly figured with even curves. Gardevoir, who has been with them ever since Hoenn, who excelling in having the best, juicy and bouncy looking E cup breasts Pikachu has ever seen. As the electric mouse couldn't help but giggle at the way, she is pressing against the glass. Having the biggest curiosity out of them all and being very caring to everyone, although she can be somewhat naive...though that could be she adopted it from Robert.

And the last team member in Robert's party is Zorua, who is just ignoring the conversation going on with the group. Without a care in the world, just rolling around in her capsule. Playing to herself and slapping her paws against the glass container, and then playful laugh as she pushes her rear end against the glass. Then pounce forward bopping her head into the other side of the glass, making Pikachu to sigh with a shake of her head.

If there is one thing Zorua is good at? Is making illusions and boy does she like to mess with them and Robert, by turning into either Robert all sexy looking and handsome to them. Even though Pikachu already loves him for who he is; while he then transforms into some of the girls. Robert has either met or was told by Pikachu...though messing with some of their assets to make them look appealing and alluring to the boy.

"Well..." Pikachu finally spoke up. Ready to answer too Mewtwo Y question, of what is it that she is keeping from them. As this is somewhat embarrassing for her to say...especially since they all know how much. Pikachu is infatuated to the boy, as well how close the two of them are...she then lightly bring a hand towards her right breast. Scratching it lightly with her right hand "we came across a Lass earlier today, who had given him the Abamasnow that is needed for our Pokedex...but."

"But?" Lucario this time asked tilting her head, wondering why Pikachu feels so nervous. Especially the others minus Zorua, who is in her own little world right now. As they all then had red faces when Pikachu squealed out and said.

"She wanted Robert and I...to celebrate by finally admitting our feelings for each other!" she couldn't help but scream in delight, as well the others. Now getting their attention and with almost everyone leaning more into their capsules glasses. Wanting to know if Robert had agree with it or not? "...and he said YES!"

This earn everyone to let out loud gasps and began laughing, giggling and squealing. All the while congratulating the Pikachu and Robert. For finally going to admit their feelings to one another "But that wouldn't be fair I figured." this had everyone stop their laughter all at once, while turning their attention too her. Only to have some of them bulging their eyes out, with Mewtwo Y and Delphox looking away bashfully when Pikachu then said and pointing at everyone. "Considering I have no doubt in my mind, that everyone of you here? Are also infatuated and in love with the boy right...and don't lie!" she chuckled at the end. Though wasn't surprised to see Lucario, Gardevoir and Lilligant with dreamy looks on their faces as they nodded their heads. With Gardevoir holding her hands against her face cheek, bashfully looking away.

As for Delphox and Mewtwo Y? Well besides Mewtwo Y, who won't admit it and say she is infatuated with Robert...didn't want to say yes, as she is still uncertain about her feelings for the boy. But Delphox, couldn't help but rubbed the back of her head. "So I came up with an idea...a very, very good idea. That I have no doubt in my mind, will make that boy dreams wild and make everyone jealous of him!"

This caught the girls attention as they wanted to know, what it is that the busty Pikachu have in store for their trainer? "Now this is what I have in mind and I bet you girls will no doubt enjoy it as well the others. Who traveled with Robert, even some of the human girls."

"Whoa wait, wait you also want", Gardevoir quickly interrupted Pikachu. "Human females on this too?" Which the answer she got from Pikachu is a happy smile and nod of her head. While winking at the Psychic/Fairy type Pokemon. Who then blushed furiously when Pikachu wiggled her eyebrows.

"Of course Gardevoir, even some of the human females that we had grown attach too. As well those who were romantically interested in the boy. Now, this is what I have in mind." as the plans Pikachu had come up with are now being discussed too Robert's Pokemon team, informing them of how to make the celebration even better for him. As Robert is unaware of what the future will be holding for him, as we head on back to the boy. Who is now speaking with Professor Oak about his accomplishment and finishing of the Pokedex.

Xxx

"Simply remarkable! Just, just simply amazing Robert I never dreamed the day will come. When someone finishes and completes the Pokedex completely!" exclaimed the Professor who is going through Robert's Pokedex on the other side of the world. Verifying for the boy to see if he has done it and completed the dex, along with making sure he hasn't missed a single Pokemon.

"It wasn't easy Professor...but it was a long time coming and I fulfilled my promise!" Robert couldn't help but feel proud of himself. As he bashfully rubs the back of his head, smiling at the old Professor who couldn't help but chuckle "if anything I am surprise that I could get all 714 Pokemon registered!"

Which the Professor through the video phone nodded his head, with his smile and excitement just growing and growing "indeed and everything seems to be in working order too! Kanto is completed, Johto is completed, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos! My boy you have done it!" shouted Oak through the phone, causing Robert to wince and rub the side of his ears. Just listening the professor now going on a spiel of congratulations, asking how he managed to do such a wonderful job, has he informed any of his friends and family about his achievement and even asking if he will be coming back home?

"Whoa, whoa Professor one at a time, one at a time. I can only answer so many questions." which had the Professor to sheepishly scratch the side of his face, laughing lightly. With Robert shaking his head and chuckle as he closes both his eyes responding "as for informing my friends and family about this? I...haven't gotten the chance yet, considering I just received Abamasnow just recently. Then just arrived to the Pokemon center, to heal up my party and then called you."

"Ah I see and knowing your personality, you wanted to be sure that you have completed correct?" Oak pondered with a knowing smile. As he rests a hand under his chin, watching Robert nodding his head with a finger pointing at him in a bingo fashion. In turn had Oak leaning back against his chair smiling "well don't you worry Robert, everything has checked out and that it is done. Your journey of completing the Pokedex..." this is where Oak had to stop himself and paused.

It felt weird...it felt so out of place, but at the same time feels so right? Never has he thought the day would come where he is going to tell. The Pokemon trainers who started their journey from him, of filling the Pokedex has been done and finished. Yeah, there could be more species of Pokemon that might be newly discovered?

But he shouldn't do that to Robert again, granted he probably wouldn't care of traveling some more and filling out the Pokedex again...but it's high time the young man, has settle down and think about his future. After all, it wouldn't be fair if Robert were to keep going and going? Without thinking about his feelings of settling down or even starting his own family...where he could have his own children carrying the mantle for him.

"_You know what Robert, you've done so much for us and everyone around you. You push aside your needs and own personal issues, to go and help others that needed the most. Including the Pokemon you've befriended and gotten close too..."_ Oak couldn't help but chuckled at the memories of the young lad.

Remembering the times he saw Robert and Pikachu, playing and hanging out with one another in their yard. Pretending to be a trainer and Pokemon partner, battling imaginary trainers and gym leaders, dreams of proving he isn't his brother's shadow and show everyone in Pallet town. He is his own person and nothing like his older brother!

Even remember the hard times he gave Robert, about Pikachu species being difficult to tame as well as their not the three chosen Pokemon, that beginner trainers start out with. But atlas...the old man had a change of heart, especially after witnessing how much Pikachu cared for Robert. During that terrible incident with a rampaging Nidorino...who tried to use Poison sting on Pikachu, only to be pushed aside by Robert and took the hits directly.

Leaving the boy to become ill and sick as everyone rushed him to the nearest hospital. Only things to become even worse, where a Muk? Has somehow found its way into the basement of the hospital, and began destroying and disconnected the power to the hospital. Even scaring the Magnamite and Magnaton away, from powering the generators again!

Only for Pikachu to save the day along with Robert's close friend Leaf. Travels down to the basement level and helped out one of the repairman, against the Muk and brought power back too the hospital. Not only saving Robert, but everyone else in there from a terrible incident...only to then have everyone laugh at the end, when they figured out the reasoning behind Muk entering the hospital.

Was because it accidentally got sucked up through a pipe that was cleaning out the filters. Only for it to suck the sludge Pokemon up and through the basement...

"Professor?" Robert's voice rang out causing Oak, to shake out of his stupor and blink his eyes. Then stare forward seeing a concern look in Robert eyes "you alright Professor? You kind of spaced out there." Robert chuckled out and had the old man, to snort a bit and wave his hand up and down. Indicating that he is quite alright and there is nothing to worry about.

"I was just reminiscing the past Robert..." he knows Robert can tell there is something troubling him. As they've known each other for nearly thirteen years. Oak let out a comforting sigh and stares at Robert, with a caring look "Robert", Oak started speaking. "I was wondering and it is entirely up to you and that whatever decision you have, I will respectfully accept it." This had Robert to raise an eyebrow, little bit surprised to hear Oak bringing this up all the sudden? While saying he will respect whatever decision Robert chooses...?

Oak breathes in and then out as he prepares to bring the question up. That will no doubt throw Robert in a loop "I was wondering if you wanted to take a break...a full time break from traveling on your Pokemon adventure?" And there is the response he was waiting for. As he watches the different emotions going through Robert's face, as he is opening and closing his mouth. Trying to find the sentences or words he wanted to say, only never getting to do so. As Oak raised a hand up and then lowers it down, looking at the boy with sincerity in his eyes.

"Robert, I understand having an adventure and traveling with your Pokemon. Is, is amazing and wonderful experience you will ever dream...but", he sigh and shook his head. "No, it is amazing to travel the world with your Pokemon and seeing new lands and people out there. But, even so...there comes a time where one. Must settle down and think more about the future that lies ahead of them...even, even if it means stopping altogether." he then looks at Robert, who is just giving the man a blank stare. Earning a few chuckles from Oak "think about it Robert? Your mother who is a great Pokemon trainer at her time, decided to settle down and have children and starting her own family correct?"

Which Robert nodded and clicked to the boy of where this discussion is going, as well leading towards. Making Robert to softly lower his eyes and away from Oak "you do understand where I am coming from. I'm glad...but don't" he wanted to say don't think of this as completely quitting as a Trainer.

Oh no he still wanted Robert, to have that spirit, the pride of being a respectful Pokemon trainer. He wanted him to be exactly like his mother. As well be even more than she by handing down the mantle for his generation of children! To tell tales to them and to even their own children, where they will continue telling stories of their families feat and success!

"Oak...I have been actually thinking about that for a very long time. Ever since stepping foot here in Kalos." Robert suddenly said, earning Oak's attention as he watches Robert look at him with the most sincere look he could ever offer, while tilting his head lightly with a bright smile "and I think will take up your offer. I'm not getting any younger and if I do keep going, without ever thinking of what I should do in my life? Then my journey would be wasted if I had no one, to tell it too right?"

"_Once again he surprises me no matter what, he has definitely mature over the years."_ "Right, don't want to be like me where my age, caught up with me right!" Oak and Robert both exchanges laughter from one another. At the joke he made as well being right, Robert wouldn't be able to do all the stuff he can at the age he is, if he were to become older. "So! What do you say Robert want to head on back and we can celebrate your return and congratulating on completing the Pokedex?"

"Sure thing Professor Oak, and if I know my mom?" Robert then laughed rubbing the back of his head "she probably would invite all of the people, who helped me out on my journey. Including my friends that I've met along the way." and he is right, his mother would probably do something like that. "Think you could..."

"I will inform her about you returning Robert, you take it easy now and spend the day with your Pokemon. As well inform them of your plans alright", which Robert nodded and went to hang up. Only to look at the video phone screen when Oak shouted "oh wait Robert one more thing!"

Having Robert to stare at him and then watches him fumbling around the other side of the phone. Then smiled brightly as he then lifted up what appears to be a certificate "This my boy will be waiting for you here in Pallet town! A honorary gold plated certificate of those who fully completes the Pokedex!" He then leans forward and taps a finger against the plate where Robert can see his name, already written on it. Making the boy to widen his eyes "Yeah I know", Oak then leans away and moves the plate down staring at it. Then smiles "I actually had your name written ahead of time for it. Making heads spin around at the Pokemon league officials."

"But...why?" Robert wanted to ask why he wrote his name in the plate. Way ahead of schedule, making Robert really confused and curious of why the professor will do such a thing? Only to widen his eyes and hang his mouth open slightly when the response he got was.

"Because I knew that you could do it Robert, I knew you could complete the Pokedex." Oak then laughed at the face Robert is giving, as he leans away from the video phone and puts the gold plated certificate away. As he then leans back in front of the video phone, smiling "now go on Robert. I believe your Pokemon are healed up. Have a safe journey back Robert and oh", Oak then smiled brightly.

"No matter what happens remember, everyone is proud of you and your Pokemon. Make sure you look out for them and take care of them my boy." and with that Oak hanged up and then Robert; heard the jingle of his Pokemon being healed. As he heard Joy's voice over the intercom, telling him his Pokemon are fully healed and ready to be picked up.

As the boy looks back to the video phone, his own reflection from the black screen. He then smiles and nods his head "_Yeah...settling down sounds like a great idea Professor."_ And with that thought the boy gets up from his seat, then heads over to Nurse Joy. Where his Pokemon will be awaiting to be picked up, as well as Pikachu. As the two of them will be sharing a special night with each other tonight as he heads too one of the trainers dorm rooms.

Xxx

Back with Professor Oak who is just sitting in front of the computer, looking through the many data and information Robert's Pokedex is giving. Couldn't help but close his eyes and leans back, remembering the days of the boy and his Pikachu...doing remarkable things together and seeing things, no one has before.

The man look over towards one of his drawers, where he sets up a lot of picture frames. Of trainers accomplishments and merits whenever they've enter the Pokemon league. Though they're very rare to come by, as well them fully winning the league. Which there a few trainers from Pallet who have entered...though some have given up on their journey or just completely stopping. As it took them a long time to even get all eight badges.

But he couldn't help but smile at the frames that had Robert and Pikachu. With them in many leagues from each region they've entered and won at. As well even challenging very tough and powerful opponents..."_And it's time for them to finally come on home and settle down." _Oak said to himself and chuckled out, while looking up at the ceiling crossing his arms. _"Of course there is another journey you will be facing, that even your Pokemon can't help you_ _with."_

But that how things are when it comes to love, no doubt Robert has caught a lot of attention. From the female populace during his journey, and probably if not all of them. Will be trying to find a way to meet up with Robert again, then getting him infatuated with them. Or at least notice them and their beauty "_though something tells me, their not the only ones who will be after for his love." _Professor couldn't help but start laughing as well boasting a bit, leaning further back on his chair.

"No doubt about it that Robert's adventures just got even more exciting! Ahaha, what will you do when 'they' start falling for you Robert! Who..whoaoooooa!" Oak suddenly panic and began flailing about, when he accidentally moved to much on his chair and then fell off from it, hitting the floor hard. Causing some of the items and books from his drawers and shelves, to fall on top of him and hitting him on the head. Causing him to have swirls in his eyes and twitching on the floor, with his legs and arms twitching. "Sometime Samuel, you need to learn not too over do it with your laughing ugh..."

Xxx

It was a little after midnight that Robert and Pikachu, had finally headed on into their trainers dorm room. Where nice blue and black soft carpeted rug is laid out on the floor, stretching as far from the door, towards where the single large bed was. As Robert isn't one to really share rooms with other trainers, unless they are traveling with him.

Plus it was just him and Pikachu for tonight, as the two of them were laying back to back against another. Just resting and laying on the bed, having trouble falling asleep as their thoughts. Were going all over the place as well couldn't believe they manage to do what every trainer and professor strive for!

Though that isn't the real reason behind their sleepless state, the real reason behind it. Well for Robert at least, is what Aria said to him back then. Of how if he and Pikachu were to really celebrate for their success? Is to finally admit their feelings for one another, no matter if they are separate species!

Robert couldn't help but chuckle lightly from what she said next and that is, why someone hot like Pikachu? And someone smoking handsome like him? Never got together and literally threw the boy in a loop, of how much she was really into Pokemon and Trainer relationship.

"Pi...Pikachu?" Pikachu chanted out as her ear twitched lightly, as she tilted her body lightly. To being able too see Robert and whats is up with Robert chuckling?

"Sorry Pikachu...just something Aria said to us...about well you know?" The boy could feel the Pokemon flinch on the spot. From hearing him and reminding her of what Aria, told the two of them. And that is they should finally admit their feelings to one another and show how much they love each other.

Of course Pikachu, would dream of doing it and even showing the boy. Just how much she loves him...its just she is afraid. Yeah sure her and the other girls are planning something big for the boy and show just how much they love each other? But even they have to agree, its scary of what not to expect in the future or what Robert will say?

Pikachu can say one thing though and that under these blankets...its starting to heat up a bit. As she froze in place from feeling Robert moving and turning his body around. To facing at her and she doing the same, knowing its best to look each other in the eye and when she did. They both could see each other faces and facial expression, as Robert's stare is making Pikachu become very nervous. Though giggled when Robert smiled and said "hi."

"Pika..." she returned the gesture and just stare at the boy. Loving the way his blue eyes just shimmer in the moonlight, the compassion, love and caring they show in them. Making the electric mouse to just blush deeply and gently moves one paw forward and resting against his cheek...softly caressing it with her palms.

"Chu...Pika?" Pikachu asked if it was alright for her to do this, which Robert gave a comforting sigh and nodded his head. As well smiling at how bright her amber eyes gotten and continued with her motions. All the while playfully flicking her thumb near his lips, making her trainer to blush lightly as he then moved his hand forward and gently rests it against her arm.

Causing Pikachu to gasp lightly and purred out from feeling him, beginning to rub up and down along her arms. Blissfully enjoying the soft hands of his, as well the gentle squeezing motion he is giving her. As Robert is content on rubbing down the arm length and then all the way, to her shoulders. "Pikaaa..." she moaned out as Robert can tell, she is asking for him to do it more.

"Pikachu...do you think we...could? Or possibly..." Robert stuttered out as Pikachu; continues to rub and caress his face cheek. Though making sure it was now more softer and sensual as he can see over her body, that her tail is gliding up and down underneath the covers. Indicating he is making her feel good.

Pikachu hearing the stutter knows how he feels, she too is nervous if they could actually love each other? Or even feel differently if they do show their love for one another, as the girl giggled lightly when Robert. Slipped his hands under her arms and against her sides, enjoying the way his hand is brushing against her fur and curvy body. As she then looks at him with loving eyes mix with worry, as she can feel her body heating up even more, along with starting to crave for the boy touches even more.

As she gently wiggle and move her body against his hands, wanting the boy to know he has permission to touch her. "Pikachu, kachu chu..." she chanted out in a very low, shaky but yet alluring voice. As she leans forward and closes her eyes, wiggling her nose against Robert's. Who laughed at the feeling as well getting little bit courage, to move forward with Pikachu.

***Lemon scene up ahead***

"So Pikachu...is it true that you", Robert gulp and blushed deeply as Pikachu breathing, began picking up from feeling the boy's hands. Moving further and further up her body, knowing exactly where they were going and that is the sides one of her boobs, which she began breathing a little heavy as the sensation is driving her crazy and the feeling of his hands. Moving ever so slowly towards her boobs, is making her excited and turning her on greatly, as she gave the deepest blush she could ever give to Robert when he asked "that you really love me?"

In which Pikachu began moving her eyes and looking over the boy's facial expression. Wanting to see if what he is asking, were true and that his feelings towards her? Were the same...and after few minutes of looking through his eyes and finding the answers. Pikachu began tearing up and smiling big, as she then moves forward. Not giving Robert a chance to react or respond and smashed their lips together, giving him and her their very first deep and romantic kiss. Causing the two lover to moan into the kiss, with Robert closing his eyes and quickly hugged Pikachu close to him.

With the girl squeaking out a bit and giggling through his mouth, as they were kissing, moving and twisting their heads against one another. Trying to make the sensation feel out of this world, as Pikachu can feel her double D cup boobs, pressing and squishing against the boy's shirt and chest. As she gently and carefully glide and move her legs, against Robert's own legs.

Doing her best to get her pelvis between his legs, but at the same time not. As she wrapped one of her hands behind his head and deepen their kiss more. As Pikachu, let out a loud moan and growl of pleasure; by feeling Robert entering his tongue inside of her mouth. With her returning the favor, as she is no fool about romance!

Whenever they are home with his mother? Pikachu, will always watch and enjoy those romance movies the mom would watch. Always replacing the characters with her and Robert, making out and sharing their love with one another. Out in the open, in the bedrooms and even sometimes when the scenes become to erotic and just fades to black? She could picture both their naked bodies against one another, making out and moaning out their love in the open.

After what felt like an hour between the two of them, they finally separated from their kiss with drool lining out from the two of them. Panting and breathing heavily as they both look at each other, in the eyes. As Pikachu eyes were showing lust, need and love for the boy with Robert; being the same for her...but then had the two of them quickly laughing and giggling out at each other.

"We...we...really need to work on our kissing huh?" Robert joked with Pikachu nodded, as she rests her head against his forehead. As the two of them were calming down their breathing, before they continued forward and moving things along as Pikachu. Felt daring as well bold at the same time; as she smirked at the boy and threw the blankets off from them.

Causing Robert to blink his eyes of whats going on, only to then grunt lightly and hissed. As he watches Pikachu sitting up on the bed and then proceeded, too then swing one leg over his body and began positioning herself in a sitting positing on his lap. Near where his pelvis was, all the while cooing and mewing down at him with lustful eyes.

Doing this gave Pikachu what she wanted as she can see, how red the boy's face was. As this position she is doing, is exposing her entire body to him. By sitting on top of him and gently rocking against his pelvis and body, wanting to show what Robert is about to experience from a womanly body. Making Pikachu giggle at the nervous but excited look he is giving, only for Robert to then shake his head with a chuckle.

"I take it you want to lead then? So I will get used to it?" Pikachu had to hold her laughter back, as the boy read her mind completely! That is exactly what she wanted to do, especially with the plans her and the other girls have in mind for him. She cooed sexually as she continued rocking her hips forward and back, gently pressing down his covered manhood through his clothes. Causing Pikachu to shudder as well can't wait to get too that point in their love making.

As she can hear the boy grunting and moaning lightly from her motions. He then gently moves his hands forward and gently rests them against her semi-wide hips. Making Pikachu to coo and bringing a finger up to her lips, flattening her ears and giving a teasing smile. "Pikachuuu", she moaned out wanting him to rub and caress her hips. Which he oblige and began doing so while also helping her out with her grinding motions.

As she leans her head against her right shoulder, then rolled it to her left shoulder. Breathing and gasping heavily from the way the boy's thumbs? Will slide between her inner thighs and rub dangerously close to her now wet womanhood. As Robert, who is watching Pikachu on top of him and enjoying his touches?

Can feel the heat building up inside of him as well as the lust, for his Pikachu. That is turning him on greatly! He can even feel his manhood, become hard in his pants as well throbbing lightly. As Pikachu began moving her hips move against him and bending down gently. Letting her large and fleshy orbs, to dangle and bounce in front of his face. Watching the way her small and yet delicate pink nipples, poking through her fury breasts, with the mounds bobbing and jiggling with the slightest of movements.

"Pikachu?" Robert couldn't help but blush a little harder, but give a caring smile. Having a good idea that Pikachu, just asked him if he liked her breasts. In which he just nodded but silently telling her, that he would love her no matter what her figure is. Only to raise an eyebrow when Pikachu gave a chesire smile, while wiggling one finger "Pi-pi-pi, kachu Pikachu!" she chanted with a bright smile and before he could ask what she means?

Only to suddenly get smothered and having his face get pressed against Pikachu fleshy boobs. Feeling how remarkably soft and smooth their were, along with how much care and tending her fur went through. Giving the boy a definite idea that Pikachu, throughout her travels made sure to be extra careful of tending and caring the fur, around her large breasts. He can even tell they were the most sensitive part of her body, cause whenever he tries to move or turn his head? It will have Pikachu moaning out loudly as well arching her back greatly!

Feeling how easily her boobs will slide and move against his face, even just by brushing his face gently. Will cause Pikachu to moan and press even more, against his face. As she wrapped her hands around the back of his head, pushing him deeper into her deep cleavage. "Kachu...Pikachu", moaned the electric mouse with a very pleasure like look. Allowing Robert to finally breath and poke his head out, between her boobs. Blushing deeply red while breathing heavily, only to laugh when he felt Pikachu licking his nose in appreciation.

"I take it you want me to pleasure you and making you feel good, by messing and massaging your chest?" This had Pikachu chuckled, even despite being shoved between them. Having his head poke out of her cleavage, it still makes Robert nervous of calling that female part their correct names. Which is why she loves about the boy, as Pikachu kissed him on the nose and nodded her head. "Any reason why?" he pondered, knowing there had to be another reason behind it?

"Piii.." she playfully tuck her tongue out, indicating yes. There is another reason behind it, but explaining it will be quite difficult. In turn Robert can tell it will be hard, for Pikachu to explain as he chuckled and decided what the heck.

xxx

Clothes were tossed around in the trainers dorm, as Pikachu wanted the boy to strip during their love making. Well more of her forcing his clothes off, as she continued holding him to her breasts. Panting, breathing and moaning every few seconds whenever the boy will lean forward and start suckling against her right breast.

Making her to grind and rub her pelvis more into him, literally brushing his entire manhood length, between her powerful thighs and legs. Feeling it sliding between her and rubbing roughly against her burning womanhood. Of course while doing this and feeling him suckling, nibbling and biting against her right breast? Had her releasing little bit of her essence on his hard on, coating it with it and making it wet.

"Kachu, pika-pika, pika!" Pikachu cried out with her mouth wide open and tongue hanging out from her mouth. Drooling as she continued pushing her right boob more into his mouth, as she is enjoying the pleasure feeling her boobs are going through. As she looks lovingly down at Robert, who looks back up at her.

Enjoying the feeling of her nipples, being pushed into her fleshy boob. The way Robert will flick and lick his tongue, across it and wiggling against it. Driving her crazy, as she nearly screamed out in pleasure when Robert brought her nipple, between his teeth and began grinding it and gnawing against them.

While his other hand that is rubbing and gliding up and down, the side of her body. Began to move further and further down her waist, towards her ass. As she let out a squeak of pleasure and bite her lower lips. Feeling the way the boy fingers roam and massage against her right butt cheek, squeezing it and rotating it against his palms. Causing Pikachu to go into cloud nine, as she had the look of pleasure plastered on her face.

After awhile and getting what she needed from the boy, pleasuring and teasing of her body. She pushes Robert down against the bed, and began pressing herself down against him. Purring out as she wiggled her ass in the air while making sure, to keep his hand on that cheek. "Pikachu, chu." she sensually chanted out, telling Robert. That it's her turn to pleasure him as she immediately, brought him into a big saucy and hot kiss. Making sure to hold him down while being on top of him, as she rubs and pushes her breasts into the boy exposed body.

"_Oh man Pikachu...she is really turning me on and knows just what to do too pleasure me.."_ Robert thought to himself as well granted? During his travels and getting change into his new clothes, he had no problems exposing himself to the girls, especially Pikachu. Considering their bodies hasn't fully matured into the womanly figures as they were now. And didn't think it matter if the Pokemon, saw him get naked and change?

But the way Pikachu is rubbing and massaging her hands, against his bare chest and sides. Has a good idea that Pikachu? Studies his body very thoroughly, as well watched carefully of what parts of his body will make him feel good and great. As she wiggles her way down his body, licking and sucking against his tongue. As she began trailing her kisses down to his chin and then neck, feeling the boy now having both his hands, smacking onto her ass.

Causing her to twitch and squeal in delight, feeling the way he will alternate from slapping her ass cheeks, then rubbing them with few fingers. Gliding dangerously close to where her tail bone is, causing her heart shape tail. To standing up straight and wiggling excitingly, as Robert felt her releasing little bit more of her essence out. Creating a strange smell in the room, as he felt his hard manhood being squeezed and pressed by her thighs, while gliding between her womanhood outer folds.

"_Ooh gosh Robert! Oh Robert, yes, yes pleasure me, make me feel good make me yours! Oh god, I knew his hands were magic when giving us those massages. But never expected him to be great at pleasing a woman..."_ Pikachu then shudder and let out a loud hoarse moan, when she felt the tip of his manhood. Tapping against her entrance, with few of his fingers tapping and poking against her other entrance. Making her to release more of her essence against him, while feeling him releasing little bit of his own on hers. "_OH gosh no doubt about it now! WE are so going with my plan, of hooking him up with the other Pokemon and the girls, who helped him out in our journey!"_ she then growled out in pure animal lust, as well smiling devilishly to Robert.

Who blushed a bit and then paled lightly, at how Pikachu. Who is continuing sliding down his body and giving him loving kisses on both his chest and nipples, to his abs and then slowly down his stomach. As she will chant out her name each time, while raising her ass up into the air. Making sure to press against his hands, deeper into them as well hoping he will keep his hold on them. Though after her traveling down his body and then his pelvis.

Pikachu ears shot straight up as well her eyes, widening with excitement and amazement. As she is finally looking directly at Robert's manhood. As the boy gulped a bit and gently chuckled embarrassingly, as Pikachu is making him feel a little nervous. OF what she is going to do with him, all the while watching the way she is now drooling "p...Pikachu? You're...scaring me." he choked out and watches her continue to stare hungry at his manhood.

"Piiiii", she growled out lustfully and leans closer to his manhood. Getting a good judgment of exactly how big and long he is. Making her rub and move against his hands more, feeling her flesh sink between his fingers. All the while just becoming even wetter, as she finally determine exactly how big and thick he is "_Oh...will...will this even fit me?" _Pikachu asked herself, just staring at the boy's manhood. All the while nearly feeling herself drooling at the sight.

Causing Robert to be a little bit nervous with the hunger look Pikachu is giving his manhood, though before he could even ask if she is alright. While also saying she doesn't need to go any further, the boy felt something soft and delicate grabs onto his manhood. Causing him to lean his head back and gave a low hiss. As Pikachu has finally got out of her stupor and began to; rub and move her right hand up and down against the boy's manhood.

Making sure to rub the entire length and then back down, where the base of his member stops at. Watching and enjoying the way Robert is breathing and gasping lightly from her treatment "Pikachu...ooh...feel really good for some reason." Robert moaned out as he felt Pikachu. Bringing her other hand now on his member. As Pikachu is literally getting excited and hot, from the way she is making her trainer. Writhe in pleasure from her treatment as Pikachu giggled out, looking at Robert with a smug look on her face.

In which Robert opened his eyes and then blushes furiously, as he watches Pikachu. Leaning closer and closer to his manhood, watching how her mouth is getting closer too it. Causing his manhood to throb and twitch in her holds "_where the hell Pikachu learn all of this from?!" _Robert pondered.

Before he could even ask her that and watching her pumping and move her hands faster and fast on his member? He let out a loud growl of pleasure, as he felt the girl gently licking his hard on from the tip of her tongue, then began licking down and up his member. As Robert turn and twist his head, breathing heavily from the way she is making sure, to lick every spot of his member. All the while making sure to twist her paws, clockwise and then counterclockwise.

"_This is Robert's scent, this is Robert's scent...this is...amazing, he is squeezing my ass so tightly!"_ Pikachu loosing herself to animal instincts and Robert's scent clouding her mind. The female Pokemon, began sparking electricity from her cheek patches. Causing more pleasure to run through Robert's manhood, causing him to spasm a bit and release precum a bit on her face. As it just earns a low moan of pleasure from the Pokemon.

"Pika-Pikachu easy with the electricity", Robert groaned out as he tighten his grip on Pikachu ass cheeks even tighter. While twisting and turning both of her fleshy cheeks, in different directions. Earning more squeaks and mews coming from the electric female Pokemon. Who is smiling in her thoughts as she opens her mouth wide and then inserted Robert's manhood, into her mouth.

Earning another loud moan of pleasure from the boy, as the two lovers were slowly starting to become sweaty and hot. From everything they were doing to each other, as Robert moaned? His nails dug a bit into Pikachu cheeks, causing her to let out a bit larger sparks of electricity, as they danced and bounce around the top of the bed.

"PIKACHU", Robert growled mix with a moan, as he felt the girl. Beginning to suck and swirl her tongue all over Robert's manhood. Bobbing her head down and up along his length, making sure to pure against the flesh. To add more pleasure to it, while looking up at Robert with a lust like look to her eyes, showing she is letting her animal instincts take over.

She then purred and mewed from Robert now massaging and rubbing his hands all over her ass cheeks. With a few fingers grazing across her other entrance and tailbone. Causing her to release some more of her essence, as she wiggled and jiggle her rear more into his hands.

"Should have...should have done this long time ago...huh Pikachu?" Robert breathed out and moaned, as Pikachu. Who had his hard member in her mouth, while gently grazing her teeth against it. Moved her head up and down, forcing his manhood to bend with her movements.

Xxx

Hours went by with the trainer and Pokemon, teasing, touching and pleasuring each other with their hands and mouths. That Robert and Pikachu were lost in the beauty of love, as after Pikachu got done sucking, licking and bobbing her head against Robert's manhood?

Pikachu removed herself from the boy member, after he released inside her mouth and crawled on top of him. With her womanhood facing towards him, as she wanted him to return the favor, as she still messed with his manhood. But this time stuffing and shoving the hard on, between her large and sweaty fleshy boobs.

Hearing Robert growling out and moaning from now Pikachu's boob job, the boy made sure he wouldn't be left behind and pleasured the electric mouse. Still feeling Pikachu discharging her electricity out, as the yellow glow it was giving. Is illuminating the room a bit, making Pikachu beauty shine even more through the night as Robert. Leans in and began kissing, sucking and licking up against her womanhood.

Making Pikachu to give out a loud feral moan and growl of pleasure, shooting off her electricity. Shocking them both, not in a painful way. But in a pleasurable way, to enhance their sensitivity on their bodies even more.

Both Pikachu and Robert were in such pleasure and lost in their love making, they had no idea what time it was let alone. How long they both been teasing and pleasuring each other, as every ten minutes or so? Robert and Pikachu, would switch positions and try different ways of teasing one another, as Robert will be on top of her, in front of her womanhood. Spreading her legs out much as possible, eating her out this way.

With Pikachu moaning and screaming through the night, as she held Robert's head down with one hand. With the other fondling and groping her right breast, then they switch once more with Pikachu and Robert in a sixty-nine position...

Now they settled in with Robert being on top of Pikachu, with her underneath him. Staring at one another with lust and need in their eyes, sweating and breathing heavily. As they stared at one another and slowly loosing energy, as well they both know? "Are...are you ready Pikachu?" Robert breathed out, while gently stroking and rubbing his hand against the left of her cheek.

Which she mewed and closed her eyes, gently leaning into his hand. Throughout the night and years, she has been waiting for this very moment. This very night that they will love each other, to mate one another and officially become full lovers! Along with some others she has in mind that will be great, as Robert lovers and mate!

"Pika...pikachu." The electric mouse nodded her head immediately grabbed underneath both her legs, and pulled them apart as far and wide as possible. Exposing herself and revealing her very soaked and wet womanhood to Robert. As she blushed deep crimson, with Robert doing the same...as Pikachu gulped.

Moving a hand up and against his left face cheek softly, she smiles and brings that same hand all the way down and in front of her womanhood. As she felt her entire body trembling and shaking in pure nervousness and excitement, as she gulps and went to spread it open. Only to feel Robert hand shoot straight to her arm, causing her to yelp a bit and look up at him. Seeing that his face is as red as she is "Pikachu, I don't think you need to do that." the boy stuttered out as well then whispering out "I don't think, I will be able to go through it if you were...well." he and Pikachu both giggled out. Seeing that if she were to spread herself?

The boy would immediately stop everything they are doing and then probably, have their hormones raging throughout the night. Without having sex with each other...so with a nod and watching Robert nervously and slowly getting himself into position. Pikachu and Robert both shuddered their bodies, as well let out shaky breaths as Pikachu's womanhood, quivered of need and burning attention for the boy.

As she closes her eyes tightly and began panting heavily, from feeling Robert hard and thick member. Slowly into her entrance, causing Pikachu to gasp and breathed out quick breaths. With Robert, grunting out and feeling the female Pokemon womanhood, squeezing the life out of his member. While trying to greedily suck him in deep as possible!

Her electricity spark and shot out from her red cheeks, as the straight sparks. Will shock and jolt Robert, to heighten his senses even more. All the while the two were giving out moans of love and pleasure, as Robert manhood went deeper and deeper into her. As Pikachu moved her hands off from the bed and grabs his arms, then tries to guide his hands. Towards her fleshy and sweaty boobs, then forcing them to press deep into them. Feeling the way her fur will sink between his fingers, while forcing him to rub and caress them.

"Pikachu, pikachu, pikachu!" panted and moan out Pikachu. As she shift and twist her rear against his manhood. Wanting it to feel up against her inner walls, as well touching every inch inside of her. Robert, who felt Pikachu doing this causing him to grunt and growl in pleasure. Just feeling her entrance squeezing the daylights, out of his manhood? And then having it rub against her inner walls, is driving him insane as well nearly cumming inside of her.

That is until he felt something blocking his manhood, to fully insert inside of her. Having Robert to widen his eyes and looks down with a full on blush at Pikachu. Who cutely and shyly turn her head away. As she then removes her hand away from his right, and brought it to her mouth with one finger claw poking her lower lip.

"P...Pikachu?" Robert stuttered out in confusion. Pikachu is still a virgin! Being with him for so many years and traveling with him, spending time with many and other Pokemon during their travels? He never would've thought that Pikachu...would still be a virgin! She nodded her head and leans up to his face, as she brought him into a passionate and saucy kiss.

With the boy returning it and moving along with her head, as she too to him. As they moaned into the kiss and sucked along each other tongues. Then when they pulled away Pikachu, humped and move her lower body against him. Wanting him to continue and "Pikachu, were...were you saving yourself for...me?" Robert pondered almost feeling his heart pulling.

He would never thought Pikachu will ever...do something like this? And when she nodded her head and lowly chanted her voice up to him, as well what seems to be struggling with some of her words? Robert face went into complete and utter shock, along with some tears of happiness flow through his eyes when those struggling words came out "P-Pikachu...l-l-loves...R-R-Robert...Pikachu loves Robert, Pikachu loves Robert!"

In full blown human english, in which made Pikachu excited and happy. As she too were having tears of happiness in her eyes, as she been practicing saying these words. For over a year when they arrived in Kalos, wanting to tell Robert in his human language that she loves him! And she succeeded as the tears from the two of them kept flowing, showing how much it meant for the both of them.

As Pikachu hugged the boy close to her and hiccup "Pikachu loves Robert! Pikachu loves Robert! Pika-pikachu!" she announced to the world as the two of them. Chuckled and laugh through their happy tears, as they both pulled away and stared at one another. With blushes on their faces and smiling at one another as Robert; moves one hand to her right eye and then to the others.

Wiping away the tears from her face as he then, presses their forehead together and looks at her. With pure love for Pikachu, as he smiles "And Robert loves Pikachu...thank you." he replied back. Making the mouse Pokemon to squeal and hugs him even closer to her body, feeling both of their sweaty bodies pressing against each other, while shifting and pushing her boobs against his chest.

Just enjoying the way her fleshy mounds, will be squished and pressed down whenever she moves against him or rubs against her loving trainer. Pikachu felt Robert pulling away a bit and brushes few fingers, against her head and fur. "Alright Pikachu...this will." and just had him silenced when she presses a finger on his lip.

Letting him know silently through her eyes, she understands this will be painful. Pikachu then giggled as she stuffed his face against her left boob, having him mumbled and speak against her breast. Causing it to jiggle and wiggled from his struggling, only to then stop. Realizing what Pikachu wanted him to do and that is, to try his best too pleasure her much as possible. Once he completely thrusts and pushes his way through that barrier...

In which once he did so and thrusts fully inside of her, while making sure to being extra careful about it. He heard Pikachu scream out in pain and quickly, silent herself by shutting her mouth. Whining and screaming through gritted teeth. As she felt the boy breaking through the barrier and completely stop his thrusting all together.

Pikachu then whimpered and cried a bit, as she felt Robert beginning to nibble and lick as much he could against her left breast. While bringing his right hand up, to the right breast and grab a handful of the squishy mound as possible. As he began fondling and massaging it roughly, while still sucking and licking against her left breast.

"Robert...robert...robert!" moaned out Pikachu as she opened her mouth with a loud gasp of breath. Then closes them tightly, as she releases some of her essence against Robert member. While feeling him doing the same too, but still making sure he wouldn't move or even twitch inside of her. Knowing how pain Pikachu will go through until she is ready, for him to move and begin thrusting in and out of her.

After the pain was dying down and being replaced by pleasure, Pikachu stroked and rub Robert's back. While also moving and humping her hips against his hard member, letting him know he can start moving now. In which he obliged and began thrusting slowly into her, moving his long thick and hard manhood further inside of her. Causing Pikachu to gasp and grunting out a bit, feeling her insides stretching out.

Her toes curled and clawed against the bed, moving the sheets with them. Her hands that were now resting on the boy's back. Were lightly clawing him, but not enough to hurt him or cause pain as she will drag them up his back. Sending shivers down the boy's spine, as he bites down a bit harder on her left breast, making sure to grind and rub her nipple between his teeth.

Causing Pikachu to moan out and coo out from the way he is, pleasuring her. As well sucking and focusing his attention on her left boob. Which she is enjoying a lot, as she felt him beginning to hump and thrust into her a bit harder and faster! Forcing their bodies to slide forward and back against the mattress, as well forcing some of the blankets to fall on the floor.

"Pika-pika-pika!" Pikachu panted and grunted out with pure pleasure now. As the pain ebb away and is now replace with pleasure. Feeling her boobs move up and down against her chest, with Robert head moving along with her left breast. Making sure to suckle, lick, kiss and pull against her left boob much as possible. As she can feel the boy covering her fleshy mound and fur with his saliva, and even arching her back with a wide smile and moan.

When Robert began to pull the breast away from her chest by the nipple. Then letting it go with a wet pop and turn his attention towards her right breast now, earning another loud moan/growl of pleasure from Pikachu. Whom is now discharging more and more of her electricity, that it is causing the room to light up in a yellow glow. Even shinning through the cracks of the door!

Pikachu and Robert both began grunting and moaning out, as the boy began to move faster and faster with his thrusts. Making sure that his lover underneath him, will feel his entire length entering deep inside of her womanhood, and then all the way back out. Till only his tip was exiting out of her, only to chuckle and feel Pikachu, trying to suck his member back into her greedily. As the two lovers were moaning, growling and panting heavily.

Before Robert could even tell Pikachu that he is getting close, with her wanting to warn him too. Pikachu quickly grabs on Roberts shoulders, then flipped them around. With a hard push as she is now sitting on top of him, with him looking up at her. Groaning from the sudden pain he felt, when she did this as well Pikachu.

As the two had their eyes closed and hissing out the pain away, as they opened one eye halfway then chuckled lightly. "What are you up", his answer immediately came when she grinned widely. Watching some of her sweat sliding down her body, illuminating her yellow fur as they glistened and shine through the moonlight. As well even the sparks of electricity she is discharging out, as Pikachu shoves Robert down on the bed flat.

Making sure to hold him in place as she wiggles her eyebrows "P-Pikachu...make Robert...in pleasure!" Pikachu tried to relay out through her broken english. Considering talking in human speech is still somewhat a struggle for her, though squealed when she saw Robert understood what she meant.

As she then build up energy around her body and began her pleasurable treatment to the boy. By bouncing and rocking her body up and down against his manhood, causing him to grunt and growl out in pure ecstasy. Even watching the electric mouse building up more speed with her bounce, nearly going a mile faster every second.

"Ahh—aaahh Pikachu!" Robert growled out and slapped his hands onto her ass cheeks. Causing her to throw her head back, with drool flying out. As she continued to grind and bounce fast and hard into his manhood. Forcing her large fleshy boobs to smack up and down against both her chin and chest, watching the way Robert is in pure bliss. As she too was in bliss, shouting her name constantly with each downward thrust she makes.

Using Quick attack again to go even faster on the boy. "Robert so good, Robert so good!" Pikachu chanted and barked out with each down thrust she makes. Feeling Robert doing the same thing, by thrusting upward into the girl. As well as smacking and hitting her ass, hard and fast as he could to hopefully, keep up with Pikachu and pleasure her as she is pleasuring him.

Then an idea came to Robert, as he removed his hands away from Pikachu ass cheeks. Glided them up her butt and past her tail bone, making sure to have his fingers tap and bop against her other entrance. Forcing Pikachu to growl out and lean herself forward on the boy, pushing him down more into the mattress. As the bed is literally hitting the walls, rocking all over the place and squeaking very loudly from their love making!

After he brought his hands on the girls back, he began pushing her forward and down towards him. Watching the way her boobs were now dangling, jiggling and bouncing right in front of his face. That he immediately lifts his head up and did his best, to engulf much of her right breast into his mouth. While biting down hard and tightly on it, forcing Pikachu to scream out and release her essence against the boy's manhood. Coating it and soaking it with her essence, as she now pressed down against the boy flat, lifting and thrusting her rear end up and down even faster.

Listening to how their skins were now slapping and hitting against each other, feeling just how deep the boy manhood is inside of her womanhood. That Pikachu couldn't control herself, let alone the intense pleasure that is coursing through her body!

Pikachu; who had enough of forcing Robert's attention to her breasts? Pulled his head out from her boob, feeling the way his teeth scratched against her fur and jiggly mound. Only to then smashed their lips together into a heated and raw passionate kiss. As they growled, moaned and screamed against each others mouths, while opening and closing their mouth constantly. Trying to dominate one another with their tongues.

They once against flip on the bed with Robert on top this time, as the two had been releasing and cumming into each other for about five times now. Not ever once stopping or slowing down, as their traveling and journeying for many years. Has greatly boosted their stamina and strength, they could keep going at this for hours!

Though Pikachu knew Robert couldn't keep going, especially since the boy still needs to be hydrated and because of his somewhat bad health? She didn't want him to fall sick and ill, after recovering from their mating session. Much she wouldn't mind to keep going, Robert's health comes first as she felt another big release coming and her womanhood. Squeezing the life out of his manhood, she can easily feel the bulging member stretching her abdomen.

"PIKACHI!" she screamed out as well Robert, as he felt her releasing a heavy discharge of electricity. Causing bolts of lighting to fly everywhere and hitting everything in the room. Including the lamps, lights and nearby desks. As they gave out somewhat shattering noises and wood being snapped apart, hell! Even the Pokemon center electricity was glowing and dimming throughout the entire center!

After they released one last time into each other, and Pikachu. Wanting to stop Robert from continuing; had her releasing her electricity. In hopes to stop him from continuing, were now breathing and panting heavily against each other.

Though Pikachu made sure that her hugging and holding on the boy, was never to let go. Let alone having his manhood come out from her womanhood. As the two separated from their kiss, feeling the electric static coursing through the boy body. Had them both looking into one another eyes, and then smiling gently.

"...Pikachu that...felt." Robert tried to say though with how tired and out of breath he is? He didn't had enough energy to finish his sentence. Only let out a small chuckle when Pikachu leans forward and lick his nose, while stroking the side of his face.

"You are amazing..." Pikachu struggled to say and let out a cut cha when the boy rubs their noses together and then. Having them rolled onto his back, with her on top as she giggles and smiles down at him, wiggling and moving her body against him. Wanting to get comfy and having her favorite sleeping spot on the boy "Robert love Pikachu?"

"Pikachu of course you know I do." Robert replied back and then laughed when she sighs and leans against his hand. Petting her head "but it doesn't mean I can't show my love to the others. Remember", only to then felt her finger on his lips with her smirking.

As she knows that and while it may not be the same level of love for her? To the others, it doesn't mean she can have Robert love spread out to the other Pokemon girls. Even the human female population, after all? She doesn't know if human and Pokemon, could have babies with each other? Hence why she is planning on Robert and any human females, who are romantically in love with the boy. To be together and hopefully settle down with each other!

Pikachu just hopes the girls will be into the idea of having a harem? As to Pokemon, its not uncommon for them to have more than one mate.

"Pi-pikachu, chu." Pikachu chanted and patted Robert's head. Letting him know she understands and gently sighs in content, as she lays her head against his bare chest. Moving and wagging her heart shape tail around, feeling the boy grabbing the blankets from the side of the bed. Then throwing it on top of them both, as he smiles down at her and kisses her forehead.

"Night Pikachu...sweet dreams, as we will need the rest. For the trip back home to Pallet town", he explained to her and got comfortable with his lover. Who open her amber eyes lightly and smiled to herself, as once they begin their journey home? She and the other girls will begin their plan of operation to getting Robert, together with them and those who are in love with him!

As they want his celebration of completing the Pokedex will become a big one! Although little did they know and looking towards their bedroom door? There was a small opening of the door, with somebody breathing and panting heavily, while doing her best not to be spotted by them. Or even alerting them of her presence!

Was Nurse Joy who is leaning her back up against the side of the trainer dorm. Her panties down to her ankles, her top unbutton and taken off. With her bra hanging off from her arms, with her boobs bouncing and jiggling lightly from her heavy breathing. With her pink curled hair uncurled and flowing down the back of her head and down her back, full of sweat. With her face beat red from what she watched, as well even enjoyed the show from the two lovers.

Had Nurse Joy panting and smiling lightly as she begins to situate herself into a more comfortable position, as well straighten herself out. By fixing her clothes and the likes, while also fixing her hair. To make it look like, she did not at all masturbated or even pleasure herself as well even spying on Robert and Pikachu.

As she heads on back to the front of the center, with a little wobble in her walk. "_I should feel a shame...but I don't for some reason."_ she began thinking to herself while giggling and placing her hands against her face. "_But I won't be lying and say that if Robert, was able to make Pikachu feel that good?! I wonder how his other Pokemon will feel, when they get their turn..or even yet any human companion."_ Then something clicked into her mind as she reached to the back of the center.

Where her resting place is as well bed? She recalls couple of others who travel here in Lumiose city, speak highly and fondly about the boy. Which one of them being a gym leader, the other who actually traveled and met up with Robert along her journey, and even the girl. Who Robert and Looker helped out and giving her a home, help her finding a job and even saving her from an ex-team flare member. From his mind control, even though it turned out was just to see and test a trainers abilities of commanding Pokemon.

But that was a discussion for another day, those three girls. No doubt in Nurse Joy's mind are in madly love with the boy, especially the way they praise him and even showing him with affection? Have no doubt in her mind, they would probably want to admit their feelings for the boy. Before he goes and leaves Kalos for good "_And of course I can always call them and let them know, about him completing the Pokedex."_ with that final thought and reaching for the phone. Nurse Joy gave a huge eye smile while giggling to herself "_know I shouldn't but into other people business...but I think it will do good for Robert. After all that he has done for everyone, for Kalos? I think he deserves it!"_

Thus Robert and Pikachu journey back home, will become a very interesting and hot on their way back!

To be continued...


	2. Robert oc x Korrina

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!: Hey everyone another update for this story, as well to inform you. That err sorry if the scene of the next character, doing it with my OC isn't as long in previous chapter? It is because my center of attention was trying to do something different, along the lines of trying not to repeat myself and figured. The scene before it is good enough to behave so and make up, for lack of the to well. Being intimate at the end, so hope you enjoy and have fun reading. As the next chapter in the Pokemon to Human pair up pattern, will be revealed at the end of this chapter. So yeah tried something new and different for this chapter, so hope you enjoy and have fun reading : ) Also, I haven't notice this but I have been officially on here for five whole years XD  
><strong>

**xxx**

"Haa!" shouted a young girl who is spending her time and day at the skating park of Kalos. Practicing her roller skating as right when she skate towards a ramp, she quickly began doing some twirls and flips through the air. Feeling her blond pigtails moving along with the winds as she did the jump! As it seems like she is about to crash and fall hard into the ground, she immediately bend her body backwards, straighten out her right leg and then swung her left leg. As she perfectly land on the ground, with a loud grunt and quickly straighten herself up and kicked off ahead towards, the rink of the skate park. Smiling and enjoying the wind blowing against her face and body, as she will kick left and right.

To keep up her momentum and continue skating through the skate park, as she head her way over to the half pipe. As she harden her stare with a confident grin and went towards the right side, of the half pipe and then turned around towards the left side, as she is getting ready to do some tricks on the half pipe. Waiting for someone she contacted earlier that day, to come and meet up with her. As she skates up the left half pipe, she grabs the top of it and then quickly threw her body upward!

Doing a hand stand on the edge of the pipe, having great concentration and focus. As she carefully and steadily moves her legs. Further above her body stretching out one arm outward, while using her left hand to hang on tightly on the edge.

Just letting the muscles in her arms take hold for her, while lightly kicking and moving her feet forward and back. Not at all faltering or even loosing her balance as she smiles, and let out a small grunt as she hops off that hand, and then quickly grabbing the edge with her other hand.

Letting out a low whoa and immediately, did a front flip. With her feet touching the half pipe and let out a loud "YEEAAAH!" and skate down the ramp with incredible speed, while moving off the half pipe and jumps right on a railing bar, as she leans on her sides and grinds along it. "This never gets old or boring, man I am so glad they didn't demolish this skate park!" The girl announced openly while having her eyes close, as right before she got too the end of the grind rail? The girl as well known to be one of the gym leaders of the Kalos region named Korrina.

Jumps off the rail and did a front flip from her grind then spread out her limbs into the open. With a happy smile and right before she could straighten herself for a landing, she opened her eyes to see where she is landing. Only to then widen her eyes along with another person she is about to crash into both yelled and screamed out "Watch out", and then a loud bang and crashing noises could be heard. Along with a dust cloud building up from the two people...or more of Korrina crashing into the person.

As the two of them were laying flat on the ground, with both of their eyes having swirls in their eyes. Groaning and moaning out in pain, with Korrina laying across the person body with her arms out forward. With the person who turned out to be Robert, is laying the flat on his back with twitching eyebrows and fingers "nice entrance Korrina..."

"Thank you...didn't plan it." They both groaned out with Pikachu. Who walked her way over and staring at the two trainers, tilted her head while lifting a finger up to her mouth. She then laughed and smiled with a happy.

"Pikachu!" as Korrina is one of the girls she had planned for Robert to get together! And what better chances to run into her now than later! Perfect timing she has to say, though she had to sweat drop and bashfully scratch the side of her cheek. "Pi-pikachu?" The electric mouse chanted out wondering if the two of them are okay?

Xxx

**Chapter 2: The Roller skater girl and role playing fun!**

Xxx

After the weird introduction and greeting of one another, by Korrina crashing into Robert. The three of them were now sitting on the side of the roller ranks, as Korrina is bashfully rubbing the back of her head while sitting on her knees and bending her body down and up.

"So sorry, so sorry Robert! If I knew you would be arriving so early today? I would have not made that irresponsible jump!" Korrina puff her cheeks out in apologetic fashion. Watching his partner Pikachu, close to him, checking over for any injuries or cuts he might have sustain from Korrina.

"Eheh Korrina millionth time, I told you its alright..." Robert rubbed the back of his head, then chuckled from Pikachu licking his cheek and nuzzled her cheek to his, only to then quickly move away from him. Causing Robert to blink his eyes and watches the electric Pokemon moving towards Korrina, whom blinked her eyes at her.

"Pikachu?" Korrina then began laughing and giggling. From Pikachu sniffing and checking over the girls body, making Korrina to trying hard not to be ticklish. "Oh gosh Pikachu st-stop, your tickling me. But thank you for", she didn't get a chance as she notice Robert. From the corner of her eyes, sighs and shook his head...silently telling her she should have not say that.

Making her to pale and then turn entirely white. When she look back to Pikachu, the electric mouse Pokemon had a glaring look in her eyes. As she began leaning forward towards Korrina, who leaned back and gave a nervous smile "Have mercy?" and then began laughing loudly when Pikachu pounces at her, and began tickling the gym leader into submission.

Feeling the heavily figured Pokemon, having her ways and moving her skillful fingers all over her body. As it seems Pikachu knows just where to tickle and move her fingers along her sensitive body "Oh god, stop-stop ahahahah! Pikachu, aw man! All day I have to wear shorts!" shouted the girl, who is flailing, kicking her legs and arms!

"Yeah Pikachu just loves to tickle those, who are very ticklish. So sorry about that Korrina" Robert rubbing the back of his head, just watches Pikachu tickle the gym leader. Into submission and not even allowing her to move, or even fight back. As the boy wonder if he should stop Pikachu? Only to then heard the electric mouse squeal out when Korrina shouted.

"OH yeah, tickle fight!" The rowdy gym leader shouted, as she laid flat on the ground. Causing Pikachu to lose her balance and then buck her right off, from her back. Throwing the sexy Pikachu down on her back and then began squealing when Korrina returned the favor, as she began tickling and roaming her hands on the electric mouse. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Korrina laughed out.

Making Robert to shake his head left and right, as he focus his attention on the two. Noticing that Korrina outfit and clothes were slightly disorganized. With her sport helmet had been flown off from her head, revealing her pretty blond hair to the world. With her pig tails swinging and sway whenever she moves her fingers, along Pikachu her. Her shirt somewhat outstretched, while the skirt over her tight black shorts, got pulled down a little off her waist.

"Hey Korrina before you make Pikachu go into a laughing coma? Was there any reason you called me, to come and visit?" the girl who is tickling Pikachu. Let out a huh and turn her attention towards Robert.

All the while looking up in thought, unaware her hands stopped on top of Pikachu boobs. Groping and tickling the fleshy mounds, causing the mouse to gasp and squeak between laughter and pleasure. From Korrina still thinking she is tickling the Pokemon.

"Oh right, right! OF course there is a reason why I called ya and that is if you want to hang out with me today!" The girl asked with a giggle, smiling towards Robert as well winking at him. "As well a little birdie told me you have completed the Pokedex", at hearing this and tilting his head in confusion' Robert let out a hum as he doesn't recall, informing Korrina about him completing the dex...?

Let alone his mother doesn't even know her phone number yet, or anyone in Kalos at that matter? Only to let out a ah when Korrina lean forward and gave the widest grin she could ever offer "Nurse Joy informed me Robert, no need to over think it alright?" she joked out as well sitting up straight. Still hearing Pikachu pleas of laughter, begging Korrina to stop what she is doing.

And not because she doesn't want to be tickled, no it was because the girls tickling. Around her boobs were becoming to much and is making Pikachu, becoming more twitching and shifting her body against the ground. Trying her best to not moan or even mew in pleasure, from the way the girls fingers.

Were pushing and gliding all over the side of her fleshy mounds, loving the way her fingers will dig deep into her mounds. Having her fur glide wistfully with Korrina fingers, loving the way her skin will sink between her fingers. Whenever she will press her hand down against her, going near her under arms and having her palms. Pressing down against her nipples causing them to become hard and erect.

Korrina, after informing Robert about how she knew. Turn her head lightly towards the right, with a soft look to her eyes and staring towards the ground. "Plus...it means you will be heading on back to Kanto right?"

Robert could hear the depression in her tone, making the boy to softly close his eyes and breathed out. While nodding his head in agreement "then...I won't be seeing you?" Korrina turn towards him. Trying her best to put on a brave face, as well not show any signs of sadness.

She wasn't fooling him; Korrina is upset about him leaving Kalos and returning back home where Pallet town is. The boy sighed, lifting his hat away from his head and scratches lightly against his hair "I understand your upset Korrina..." Robert then places the hat back on his head, looking towards her a caring smile "but that is where my home is. Much I enjoy Kalos and everything it has too offer...I have to head on home and think about my future."

At which made Korrina smile softly and removes her hands away from Pikachu and her breasts, causing the electric mouse to pant and breath heavily, silently praising any entity out there for having the upbeat gym leader stop from what she is doing. As well almost having her becoming wet from all the pleasure and tickling she had to go through!

Though silently wished she didn't as she was enjoying every bit of it...oh well, maybe she could have Korrina continue it after she and Robert; if possible hook up later?

Korrina with her right hand moved it up to her right cheek and brushes her fingers along it "Yeah don't worry I understand", she then eye smiled at Robert "your not getting any younger and if you were to continue traveling? You might miss out on something special!"

"Or the fact missing my family", Robert quickly added getting both him and Korrina too laugh loudly from that statement. Just enjoying each others presence without the worry of how they should defeat one another. In a official gym battle or Pokemon battle, as they faces forward and looking out upon the skating park.

Having their legs and feet hang off the edge of the bleachers, just enjoying the soft summer air blowing against their skin and body. "You remember how we first met?" Korrina suddenly said. Leaning forward on the bleacher "My Lucario out of nowhere just bursts out from his Pokeball, wanders off by himself and then made a mad dash out of the rink." she then looks at Robert with a giggle.

Watching the boy lean back a bit and looking up with a smile "Yup and that same Lucario approaches me at the entrance of route five." Robert then sheepishly rubs the back of his head. Grinning and looking over at Korrina "I didn't understand what it wanted, but every time I tried to walk away from him or even sneak around him? Lucario seemed to always find me or pick up on me."

Korrina laughed as well nodding her head "yup and its because of how friendly you were, along with the warm and comforting Aura you were producing." she then blink her eyes after saying that. Having Robert to hum out and stroke his chin only to then deadpan with a ridiculous look. Causing Korrina to quickly cover her mouth and snort into it.

"You know...that could explain why almost every single wild Pokemon? Never sees me as a threat..." this statement made Korrina widen her eyes and leans forward on the bleacher, closer to Robert. Having her shirt hang down a bit as she then spoke up.

"Hey maybe that is the true reason, why wild Pokemon just loves being around you!" This had Robert blink his attention towards her, watching her lift up her right hand. With the pointer finger straight up and wink "think about it if Lucario, just ran up to you with no worries of being attack or captured? Because of your aura and how friendly you are? Might have a reason why wild Pokemon, who comes up to you or even lands on your head", at this she leans up and brought both hands above her head.

"Like the Winguls near the coast line, Taillows and Swablu love landing on top of your head. Whenever your near the beach or coast whenever you look at the map." she then brought her hands down from her head and then shoulders, tilting her body towards the right a bit. Lifting her shoulder up, unintentionally doing a sexy pose in front of Robert. That went unnoticed by him and Korrina, though Pikachu whom is still laying on the ground.

Swung her body upward and regained all the air back into her lungs, shook her head and stare towards the two trainers. Who seem to be discussing about something, as Pikachu manage to pick about wild Pokemon and Robert? Only to caught seeing Korrina doing body motions, as well spotting the girl posing sexually towards him. Watching the way she will roll her shoulders a bit; having Pikachu smile smugly thinking she is working her charms on the boy, even though she is completely misinterpreting the situation...

"Or when Pokemon who runs up on your shoulders and body, playing and messing around with you? Is because you have this very nice, friendly and calming aura about you. That makes you very special and interesting to hang out with!" She exclaimed throwing her arms out and then smile when Robert smiled then scratched the side of his cheek.

"You really think that is why Pokemon enjoy my presence?" Robert then leans back when Korrina, shifted her body forward and leans up close to his fave with a loving and caring smile at him. With eyes open halfway nodding her head.

"Of course I do who wouldn't want to be near you Robert, your amazing, awesome, cool and handsome" she then paled and hanged her mouth open. Watching the way Robert blinks at her, not at all blushing from her stating the last part. He then watches Korrina quickly moving away from him and looking down at her lap fiddling and twiddling her thumbs "of-of course I am talking about the Pokemon", she stuttered out and then gritted her teeth. Berating herself inside her head, now thinking Robert probably think she doesn't see him like that.

"Of course I know what you meant Korrina no need to be embarrassed." Robert assured her, even though he wasn't an idiot nor did he missed the hint. No doubt in his mind Korrina was telling the truth for both the wild Pokemon and herself. He isn't one to miss out the hints or be a complete idiot who doesn't notice any of these subtle hints giving too him...

But again he doesn't want to hurt Korrina feelings or start having feelings for her. It wouldn't be right nor fair for both her and Pikachu. Speaking of Pikachu; whose watching the conversation and interactions going on between the two of them? Couldn't help but face palm and stretch her face downward, as well growling out to herself.

She knew what Robert is doing and she is honoring him for doing so too. He knows the girl likes him, he won't ignore that fact. As his heart is to Pikachu herself, he doesn't want her to feel like she is betraying her. Which is going to make a hitch to her plan, of hooking Robert up with both his team and female humans...but the downside to that "_is he doesn't know I am okay with sharing him."_ Pikachu then looks towards Korrina, whose face is beat red nods to what Robert stated and bit her lower lip.

Along with shifting her eyes around as if she is planning or thinking of a way, to letting Robert know about her feelings. Making the electric mouse to huff some air upward and roll her eyes "_looks like I got to take things into my own hands. And make sure my plan goes through..."_

So getting up and brushing away the dirt from her body and carefully, straighten out her breasts. Then let out a harsh breath of air and sends a small spark of electricity towards Korrina. Causing her to jump out from the bleachers and letting out a "OW, what the heck Pikachu what was that for?!" growled out Korrina, rubbing furiously against her left boob against her shirt. Glaring at the electric mouse as well getting Robert to look towards his partner furrowing his eyes.

"Pikachu, chu-chu", chanted the electric mouse while moving her paws in a follow me motion. Though quickly made sure to point at Korrina. "Pi-pik", she chanted saying only Korrina not Robert. Raising some questionable eyebrows from the two. As Korrina and Robert look at one another, with the boy shrugging his shoulders and watches Korrina walk down the bleachers and approaches Pikachu.

Who then nudges her head wanting the two of them, to go further out towards the skating rink. As she wrapped her arms, much she could because of her height and being about two feet shorter than Korrina. Wraps her arms around the girl and guides her couple distance away from Robert, so he wouldn't hear them and speak to the girl alone.

"Alright something you want Pikachu?" Korrina is really confuse of the situation. Though finding it kind of funny at the same time. As she can feel Pikachu moving her hand down against her back, patting it and then standing in front of her with her amber eyes showing excitement. "What?" Korrina asked once more though in a happy tone, just something about seeing Pokemon happy? Just brings a smile to her as she listens too Pikachu began to speak and chant her name towards her.

Though of course being lost in translation as well she never hangs around with a Pikachu all that often? So understanding what she is saying and telling her is going over her head. Which had Pikachu to hang her head down in defeat. Earning a giggle from Korrina "alright I can see its something important." Before Pikachu could agree, twitches her ears upward and watches Korrina skating off "hold on just a minute Pikachu, getting something to make things easier to understand." the gym leader exclaimed out.

Making both her and Robert watch the girl skate towards where her bag is, which is near one of the railings bars. Had her stop right in front of it and bends her upper body down all the way, to start searching and rummaging her hands inside the bag. Giving a great view of her butt towards the two of them, making Robert to lightly blush at how her black like shorts were hugging snugly and tightly against the girls butt cheeks and outlining them perfectly.

While Pikachu who is also staring at the girl and checking her figure, could see the same as Robert. Though snicker as she now knows despite Korrina having small c cup like breasts? "_Though wouldn't both Robert at all"_ she quickly reminded herself. But she can say Korrina sure does have a nice ass and the way her shorts, will press and push up against the girls cheeks as well outlining her shapely figure?

No doubt in her mind Korrina will enjoy Robert hands roaming and squeezing that ass of hers, though she had to catch herself from falling forward. As she quickly stood up straight and watches the girl finding what she is looking for, causing her skirt to fly up a bit and then gently resting back against her pants. Quickly turned around and skating her way back over too Pikachu, holding what looks like a stick like object with a round shape at the end of it?

"Here we go a baton!" Korrina informed Pikachu, while holding the stick like item towards her. Resting her hands on her hips "I had Riolu use this a lot when we hanged out together! It helped him practice using bone club", she then winks at Pikachu lifting her hand up. "As well communicate to me by pointing it at things he is discussing about!" though she bashfully chuckle and scratches the side of her cheeks.

"Though not sure if it will be useful for you, but am hoping it will work." Pikachu quickly shook her head and then smiles, letting Korrina know this was a great idea! And even will work out greatly for her, cause not will she be able to communicate by pointing? She can also use her electricity to draw out shapes!

"PI-Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed excitedly and quickly hugs Korrina. By showing she likes the idea by doing this gesture and felt the girl hugging back with her own giggles, as well stepping back to let Pikachu do what she needed to do.

Once she gave Pikachu enough room and given her the baton. Korrina watches the electric mouse Pokemon, carefully began running electricity through the baton. Then placing the one end of the stick down towards the ground. Causing black marks being visible, in a way scorching the ground but enough so it can be cleaned away. Had Korrina humming lightly and watching carefully of the drawing, Pikachu is now making on the ground.

It took awhile as well Pikachu struggling to draw what she needed in order, too ask Korrina something or the discussion they were having. Once she was done drawing and marking the ground with her electricity? Pikachu smiles up at the girl and began wagging her heart shape tail; watching the puzzle look Korrina is giving.

"_Well good attempt at drawing for a Pokemon? Though, I cannot make out any of it besides two stick people and a heart?"_ Korrina then look up at Pikachu and chuckle sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry Pikachu but not sure what you are asking?" which didn't bother Pikachu.

As the female Pokemon shrug her shoulders, knowing Korrina wouldn't get it right away. So to make it a bit more clearer. Pikachu approaches Korrina, gently places her hands on her shoulders, earning couple blinks from the girl and then has her turning around. Facing where Robert is with Pikachu, pointing at the boy "Kachu", is all she chanted.

"Robert...Oh Robert is one of the stick figure right?" Korrina exclaimed with a giggle while turning to face the drawing. She then bends down to get a closer look at it, giving once more of a great view of her rear towards the world and how tight her black shorts were on her.

Korrina, who is now smiling can now see Robert in the drawing. After all, the stick figure is the only one wearing a hat. While the other is wearing a skirt, meaning that Pikachu drew her and Robert together..."wait..." she suddenly widened her eyes blushing from realization!

"Cha! Pi-pikachu, kachu!" chanted the now happy Pokemon. Who watches Korrina standing upright and tilting her body slowly to facing at Pikachu. Little pale, little red in the face as her eyes is shaking lightly wondering if Pikachu know? "Pikachu" is all the answer Korrina needed watching Pikachu, nodding her head and crossing her arms underneath her large bust.

The gym leader wasn't sure what to do or how to respond? Yeah usually she is out going, upbeat and always ready for action? But..."but aren't you and Robert?" she slowly asks the female Pokemon. Pointing at her silently and then towards Robert "together?" she then connects both her fingers together with a tilted head.

Making Pikachu to just stare at the girl dumbfounded wondering when Korrina? "Oh Pikachu us Gym leaders aren't dumb as you think!" Korrina giggled out while then playfully grins and moves her hands up, doing a groping motion "I could tell you two did it, when I was tickling your boobs? I felt where Robert had bitten your breasts." she and Pikachu both then giggled and laughed together with red faces. Having Robert in the distance too feel a sudden chill, go up his spine.

Wondering exactly what the girls are discussing about?

"But seriously Pikachu", Korrina began wiping her eyes from any stray tears. As she then stares at Pikachu, breathing lightly and then places her arms on her hips. "I thought you and Robert are together? Don't think you would like it, if other girls were to try and get your man." she joked only not to get the chance too laugh. When she heard Pikachu shaking her head and sighing out, earning some questions from Korrina.

"Alright then what is it?" Pikachu giggled and then smiled lustfully towards her. Leaning forward trying to relay a message that she doesn't care. Watching the way Korrina leans back a bit, only to giggle and lean forward. Matching her movement and presses her forehead against hers "not sure what kind of game you are thinking? But this isn't exactly helping answering my question."

"pii", purred Pikachu earning Korrina to open her eyes and then tilt her head in confusion. "K-ko-ko-korr-korrina lo...love Robert?" Pikachu struggled out in human language. Making Korrina to gasp and pull away in excitement and shock, from hearing the female Pokemon speaking towards her!

"WHOA! Pikachu you spoke, that...that is amazing!" only to then flinch and her face turned brightly red. Realizing what Pikachu ask and then heard her struggling those same words again with a grin. Making Korrina to just...stand there. "If...I say yes will you be upset?"

Which Pikachu once again surprised Korrina as the female Pokemon. Smile only gotten brighter and got closer too the girl, bringing her into a tight hug. Squishing and pressing her boobs up against the girls own boobs, having Korrina cooed lowly from the friction and quickly look away embarrassingly.

"Pikachu" the electric mouse shook her head in a not at all fashion. While lifting a hand up towards the girls cheek, stroking it up and down lovingly. Showing great care and love for Korrina, along with mischief in them "Kachu, nee...need to be happy. Pikachu, want Kachu...to be happy."

Korrina can feel the soft winds blowing against her and Pikachu. As the gym leader listened to Pikachu saying how; she wants Robert to be happy? It is still a little confusing to Korrina of what she means, but the way she is lovingly stroking her cheek and rubbing their noses together? It finally click of what Pikachu is trying to relay towards the girl!

"You...oh Pikachu", what else can she say? This Pokemon, no this beautiful creature from the tales she heard from Robert. Saying how close they are and how they grew up together? Wants her trainer, her lover to be even more happy. By not just loving each other, but to also with a human companion "so...you want me to hook up with Robert?" Korrina teased by sensually rubbing Pikachu sides and hips, gently pinching here and there. Listening to the female Pokemon gasp and squeak lightly as Korrina then leans forward whispers into her ear.

"Pikachu just how many of his Pokemon love him?" The excited girl is curious and actually can feel herself getting turned on. Why? Because its not everyday you could experience making love with both human and Pokemon together! And if there are more than one Poke girl loving Robert? Then no doubt Korrina will experience great pleasure if she stays with the boy...hell even her own Pokemon team probably can get into the fun as well!

When she pulled away and look at Pikachu, she could tell and determine with the way. The female Pokemon is giggling as well shaking her head? Korrina has no doubt in her mind, there are probably more than just the five Poke girls who are in love with him right now. And that the others he has traveled in the past? Also has loving feelings for the boy, or even lusting after him for a very long time.

Before she could pull away and accept with her head held high and smiling broadly, Korrina had one hand up in the air ready to accept. Only to quickly stop herself and then look at Pikachu with a concern but also questioning look "oh wait Pikachu", she asked. "If you and the other Pokemon are in love with Robert, as well okay with me. Being hooked up with him...does that mean" and she couldn't help but feel herself getting excited.

Yeah sure she isn't exactly Bi-sexual per-say; but if there are other human females who also in love with Robert? "There are other girls like me who are in love with the boy, or is romantically interested in him?" she then giggled "not that I don't have a problem with it? I just want to know ahead of time, so this way when I do see the girls?" she then playfully grab her shoulder and rolled her arm.

"I can be prepared for any troubles from them or they making trouble for us and Robert!" Pikachu couldn't but smile. Knowing she made the right decision of picking Korrina...hell if anything her, May, Rosa and Iris will get along great with each other! Since their personality are nearly identical and upbeat with one another.

"Pikachu, has girls in min-mind that will make Kachu happy!" which is good enough answer for Korrina. Who happily nod her head and smile, only to then blushed crimson red and let out a lustful moan out of nowhere! When Pikachu tackle her into a hug and slaps her hands, right against her fleshy and squishy butt cheeks. Giving both of them a big and firm squeeze as Korrina squirmed and felt herself becoming wet as well hearing Pikachu purring lustfully. "Pikachuuu"

No translation needed for what Pikachu just said, as Korrina giggled and chuckled bashfully while whispering out "I-I may not have the best boobs like you and probably others. But I do have a great butt huh?" she then moaned again when she felt Pikachu quickly groping and roaming her hands under the girls skirt and towards her covered rear end. "S-stop Pikachu Robert..." she stopped herself.

"_What the hell am I worrying about!? If Pikachu wants to grope me in front of the boy, tease me in front of Robert? Then why am I worried about him watching, I actually like the idea of teasing him!"_ she shifted her gaze and saw Pikachu, who is resting her chin against Korrina shoulder. Wiggle her eyebrows indicating she is doing this purposely to get the girl turned on, as well put a show on the boy.

Hopefully send a silent message too him and letting him know, Pikachu is alright about sharing him with other girls and those she thinks will be great for him.

Though before they could even continue further with the teasing, or trying to turn Robert on from the distance Korrina, places her hands onto the Pokemon shoulders and gently pushes her away. Earning a confused stare from the female Pokemon, only to then smile when Korrina explains "Much I will love to have fun and tease Robert from the distance Pikachu?" she then giggle "as well feeling you up, I think I have a better way to turn him on and myself if you don't mind of course?"

Which Pikachu did not mind at all as she figured there would be girls, who will try out things on their own with Robert. Korrina happily pump her fist "don't worry Pikachu, Robert will love the idea if not make him uncomfortable in the beginning." she then nudges her head towards Robert. Letting Pikachu know they should head on back now so this way, she can share her ideas between the two of them.

Once they returned and noticing from the distance can see Robert, taking a drink from a soda bottle and places it back into his bag. Then looks up at the two girls returning from whatever discussion they were having, as well the little groping his Partner gave Korrina "Everything workout okay?"

"Yup don't worry Robert Pikachu", Korrina turns her attention at the mouse Pokemon "was actually telling me something important. Between girls only." she then face forward at the boy who nodded his head. Seeing he was not at all going to question, or at least feeling like he is going to ask about the whole Pikachu groping Korrina butt. Though she couldn't help but smirk at the way he lightly flushed from probably thinking about it.

The girl clears her throat "but about your earlier question about me calling you here? There is something else I had in mind, besides hanging out and chatting with one another." Korrina then skate her way over to the bleachers and sat down next to Robert, sliding a bit closer too him. Making the boy to blink his eyes at her and then hummed when she then asks while folding her hands, in front of her lap. "Do you remember how we spent time with each other, back when you came into Shalour city?"

Making Pikachu and Robert to look at one another and then back towards Korrina, as Robert grunted from his partner. Walking up to him and happily plop herself onto his lap, facing forward and wrapping her arms around his neck, not caring if Korrina can see her sitting provocatively on Robert lap. Gently shifting her lower body forward and back, doing her best to rub against his covered member.

"Yeah I do we spent a long time learning about the Mega evolution", and he then laughed when Korrina smile and lifts one hand. "And spending a great deal with each other, traveling and training in the ways of how to activate Mega evolution."

"Exactly and those..." she then lightly looked away with a blush "those were one of the greatest days of my life. Never have I spent those weeks and having fun learning about something, with someone." she explained and scooted closer too Robert. Enjoying the way Pikachu is just cuddling and yet, rubbing herself into the boy.

Who in return sighs at Pikachu minuscule and nudges his head in a warning fashion. About Korrina being here in which the response he got from Pikachu. Is a purr and rests her head against his shoulder, continuing her rubbing session against the boy. Feeling his body acting out on its own and feeling his covered manhood, getting hard.

Korrina, who is watching the two and how much Pikachu loves her trainer. Couldn't help but bulge her eyes a bit and discreetly licks her lips, noticing how Pikachu is being lifted up a bit. From Robert becoming hard from her actions, indicating that this boy is going to be really big! Once she gets her turn with Robert and making out with the boy "_Just by Pikachu messing with him alone, his manhood despite being covered? Still lifted her up just...just how hard is he?"_

"Korrina you alright?" Robert asked the girl. Shaking her out from her small stupor and then stuck her tongue out at him, while rubbing the back of her head.

"Of course I am okay! Never felt better!" she exclaimed while then watches Pikachu cooing lightly and teasingly wiggle her eyebrows. Making Korrina to silently sent a message through eye contact, saying she will definitely not back down! Especially getting a good idea just how hard the boy is becoming; scooting closer to him and pressing her shoulder with his. Korrina look up gently at him and smiles at him, making him to sweat drop but smiling back at the girl.

Making Korrina to blush light and move her shoulder upward and then leans forward "Do you remember making a promise to me, when we got done with our Mega evolution training? As well..." she quickly giggle embarrassingly "sharing great moments with one another outside in those beautiful full moon skies?"

Causing Robert to blush as he didn't think Korrina would remember, the times they spent with each other. Whenever taking breaks from their Mega evolution training, staring and watching the night skies, connecting the stars and just being plain out silly. Or even the times when the girl will sometime forget to pack her sleeping bag. Making Robert and Korrina to share one sleeping bag couple nights together, making things very awkward and tight with each other.

Along with feeling how she was developing at the time "_great no thanks to Pikachu teasing me, I am now seeing other girls sexually. Dang it..." _of course he wouldn't lie and say Korrina wasn't beautiful. She is definitely pretty and upbeat for someone like her, especially being a gym leader.

"Y-yeah I do recall those days with one another. Especially how impatient you were wanting to finish you and Lucario training." he then laughed when Korrina gave a fake gasp and punches his shoulders playfully. Then laughed as that was true, she is very impatient "but yeah", Robert then looks up towards the sky. Having Pikachu to stop from what she is doing, as she carefully climbs off from the boy.

Winking and smiling quickly at Korrina, seeing the girl is setting things in motion. As the electric mouse heads on over towards her Pokeball and goes inside of it.

"I had a lot of fun hanging out with ya during those weeks." Robert then shifts his gaze at her with a playful smirk "even when said gym leader, gotten us into trouble with a few of those Helioptiles on the mountains."

Making Korrina to silently lower her head and sheepishly chuckle with a flush, while scratching the side of her cheek "eheh...I honestly wasn't expect Lucario, to lose control over his aura and send two Aura spheres into the mountain." she then quickly shook her head and got right in front of Robert's face. Causing him to lean back and nearly fall over the bleacher.

"But besides the point!" she then grabs his hands and pulls them up with hers "do you still remember the promise we made right after our training and gym battle!" she was hoping he would. Considering that it was a very important promise...a promise to show and reveal her feelings for him. Including what she wanted to do with him if he does remember "_oh god I hope he sees me sexy in that full body tight wearing and form fitting pink bodysuit"_ she thought to herself while blushing. Remembering how good the bodysuit felt as well, how tight and form fitting it was on her body.

Rubbing all in the right places and even rubbing between her womanhood and fleshy butt cheeks. Even her nipples could be seen through the suit and her boobs, easily bouncing and jiggling against it. "_May not have the biggest boobs in the world, but damn sure I have a great soft butt cheeks. Ooooh please remember, please remember I really, really want to do that with you."_ Korrina hoping greatly the boy remember the promise. The promise of doing a favor for her whenever they would meet again!

"..." Robert is silent as he brought his arms together, humming lightly to himself. Trying to remember exactly what that promise was before leaving the city? "it was something you wanted to do when we were to meet up again? Right?" he asked while looking at her and couldn't help but smile.

Just seeing how bright her face gotten and stars in her eyes, indicated he guessed it right! Now the only thing is..."exactly what was it you had me promising?" only to pale a bit when Korrina facial expression, turn into one of mischief and excitement.

"Oh I have something great in mind Robert, that will be fun and pleasurable for the both of us!" Korrina quickly said though gotten up and grabs Robert's arm. Before he asks her what she meant at the end, only to be start pulling towards the skating rink "oh don't worry about it. Besides just please go through with this, been waiting ages!" she giggled out and continued pulling Robert. Even though the boy had to do his best, of not tripping over his own feet or even keeping up with the girl. Considering she is still wearing her roller blades, as well leading him too the back of the rink. Curious of what exactly she wanted him to do?

xxx

It took couple of convincing pleas and begging for Korrina, in order to get Robert too agree with her promise. The thing she wanted him to do with her is a role play, with just her and Robert. Playing out a specific role where she will be able to freely express her love for the boy. All the while having fun with him and hopefully him too.

Though the role play she wanted to play...apparently didn't bold well for him. As he literally tried everything to not agree with it though Korrina played the "you made the promise and you will fulfill it" card. Along with the benefits he will get out of it, if he were to go through it.

Making him embarrassed all the while nearly having a nosebleed when Korrina, began undressing in front of him. Only to reveal that she is wearing a bodysuit underneath, a tight-form fitting pink body suit. Hugging and squeezing her body just the right way, nearly made the boy passing out on the spot.

Not only was it tight on Korrina? But it also showed off her womanly figure and even somewhat transparent, giving the wandering eyes great view of her assets and body. Her butt cheeks were pressing tightly against the bottom part of the suit, he can see the way her cheeks were being pressed and squeezed into another. And when Korrina would turn around and face him, he almost lost it when her boobs bounced and jiggled with restraints.

Showing their glory too him, not too big and not to small all the while being very perky. Her nipples were erect and hard having good idea they were being pleasingly rubbed from the fabric. And between her legs? Well...let's just say the suit is almost outlining her womanhood whenever she shifts her body in a certain way.

This was the outfit Korrina is going to wear for the Role play she wanted him to do, and for his role? He felt the girl pushes him against one of the half pipe walls. Forcing her breasts to squished into his chest, smiling sexually up at him while lifting her right leg against his own leg, to rub her pelvis against his manhood shuddering from feeling it rub against her.

The role he is going to play is someone who goes around kidnapping girls, making Robert feel uncomfortable about this? As...well he doesn't like the idea of playing someone, who goes and actively kidnaps people? Only to blush beat red and shudders when he felt Korrina, who is also beat red, places her hands over top of his manhood and gave it a gentle stroke. Nearly passing herself out of her bold move, as she leans in and whispers to Robert "_you can do anything you want with me Robert...let me show my way of expressing my love."_

This had Robert a little shock to hear her saying love...making him to believe his guess was on the mark. Korrina, even back then with the way she stayed close, spent all her spare time she has with him. Eating with him, training with him and even having Pokemon battles with him? He had a feeling she was growing a crush on him back then, only to be true as she then says "after all? Whats wrong with having two girls loving you hmm?" she giggled and kisses his cheek, before skating backwards and letting go of the boy. Letting him know where his position is for her part, which is near a tunnel connecting to another half-pipe.

Where he will jump out grabs Korrina and pulls her into the tunnel, then slams her against the wall of it and then they will begin with Robert. Having his way and fun with the girl...making him wonder? "_Does...does she want me to be dominate over her?"_ and blew out some air into his bangs. Praying that he will hopefully pleases Korrina, with at least his performance. As he is not confident about playing the kidnapper...

Though he will admit Korrina does look hot and sexy in that outfit, but what purpose of wearing it? He is going be struggling too getting the suit off! The boy let out a sigh and looks down at the ropes he was given by Korrina. Who told him that he will tie her up with these once he captures her, then roughly push her up against the wall and then, she will try to struggle and fight back against him. As he will over power her and take advantage over her.

Robert can definitely say Korrina has a wild imagination? He blinked his eyes at what sounded like Korrina beginning to skate around the park, meaning it was his cue to go and watch her skate around. Granted he doesn't know why, but she says will entice him even more of wanting to tie her up.

So he does by looking around the tunnel and watches the girl skate in the park. Blushing badly at now why she wanted him to watch her skate! Every movement, every kick she does and every swing of her arms is making that bodysuit of hers. To tighten and squeeze against her amazing curves! Her ass sinking and clenching the suit between her cheeks, her boobs swaying and bopping with every swinging of her arms.

Her hips and thighs swaying with grace, the outfit being transparent by the sun rays. That the boy can easily see her smooth and probably rough skin through the outfit, and nearly nosebleed when she bent down too make a jump? He was able to clearly see her butt cheeks flesh through the suit and even outlining around the base of her womanhood.

Korrina then made a twirl like jump into the air, having her pig tails fly and swing with her twirl. All the while her bodysuit, gripping and hugging tightly against her body. He was able to detailed out Korrina nipples and even the flesh surrounding the nipples, while the front of her pelvis. The outfit showed her camel-toed when she moved her legs apart in order to do a trick and then landed back down on the concrete.

Making Robert to finally understand one of the reasons why she is wearing the outfit, is so he can get great eye candy of her sexy mature body. And he has to admit...she is definitely well fit and sexy for a gym leader. He held the ropes up once more trying to figure out though, of why she wanted him to bound her? Shaking his head and sighing "_I'll never understand the reason behind kinks...as she told me that's what it is?"_ he told himself while continuing watching the girl and just feels his hormones raging and getting turned on at the way her outfit is hugging her body.

Xxx

Two minutes have gone by and just like Korrina promised and said she would, come towards him after two minutes are up. Saying she wanted to build up some sweat, so it will be easier for Robert to grope and grab her...which doesn't make sense to the boy? But he will let it be for now and get ready, to jump out and grab the girl, wrestle her into the ground and tie her up with the ropes. Although; he was having a hard time focusing cause as Korrina is skating towards him and the tunnel? He can now see why she wanted to be sweaty? The outfit is leaving no imaginations out of the human mind, as she is soak with sweat, caused her outfit to become perfectly transparent and see through!

Showing her boobs, her lean and skinny toned abs and stomach, her belly button. Her juicy wide hips and thighs her jiggling plump butt cheeks, all the while not at all hiding her pelvis or outline of her womanhood in the front. As Robert, after shaking back to focus and looking up at Korrina eyes?

Robert is able to see she had the same look Pikachu had for him, right before they began having sex with one another at the trainers dorm. Love, admiration, want and needs as well as lusting for the boy, could all be seen in her eyes as well the way she is breathing from both skating and probably being turned on.

Robert is wondering if this is really okay for him to do this? Would he betraying Pikachu love, if he were to make out with Korrina? _"Don't worry about betraying Pikachu trust Robert!" _were Korrina words echoing through his head, after changing into the bodysuit and giving him the ropes "_Pikachu explain much she could to me? Is quite alright with you hooking up with another female human, after all? She only wants best for you!"_

"Best for me huh...well I just hope Pikachu is alright with this." Robert openly said and swung the rope around a bit, getting ready for his part of the role play. Korrina who is humming and skating leisurely left and right had her mind racing and heart pumping excitedly!

As she can't wait to get started with this role play with Robert and hoping to see his more dominate side of himself! Or at least awaken his dominate side, as she can picture everything he could do too her and have her doing, as she giggled perversely too herself.

"_Oh god just getting wet at the idea of him groping me and man-handling me!"_ Korrina was then thrown out of her thoughts as she saw Robert jump out from the tunnel, "_that is my cue!"_ Korrina let out a fake scream and went to turn around, only to feel Robert lunge at her and wraps his arms around her body.

"Kyaa noo let me go, let me go what are you doing!" cried Korrina, who is flailing and kicking her legs. Feeling her arms pinned to her sides, moaning loudly and groaning from feeling Robert trying his best, to grab her breasts and chest. Beginning to pull her towards the tunnel "Let go, let go!" she faked out between moans, as she is being turned on and really loving the way the boy. Is forcing her and lifting her up in the air, trying to pull her towards the tunnel. She then releases a bit from Robert, doing his part growling out and saying.

"Shut up will you and be quiet, your not easily getting away from me." though she can definitely tell he wasn't all into this. As well stuttered between his sentence, but hell did he sound sexy! The way he lower his tone of voice, breathing heavily against her skin and neck. Once they got inside the tunnel Korrina felt herself being swung around his body and slammed into the wall.

Feeling her body being pressed hard and rough into it, making her groan out "Korrina you", Robert didn't get to finish his sentence as the girl. Smile at him and then continued faking her screams and struggling, as Robert sighs and presses his elbow against her back. Pushing her more into the wall, as she felt her wrists were being grabbed and pulled to her back.

"Why, why are you doing this!" she cried out and grunted from her face, getting pressed against the wall. Loving the way he is being rough on her, as she can easily feel herself getting wet from this and turned on.

"I don't think I need to explain myself to you!" Robert growled out, feeling her shuddering from his voice. Making Robert, be slightly confuse at this but realizes this is turning the girl on. Which is giving him a little moral boost about this now, as well seeing how she is alright with this? He figure its alright to get into the role a bit more.

Robert began wrapping her wrists together and made sure they were tight on her "heh-heh can't believe my luck on catching not only a fine looking creature and form fitting." Robert announced, earning a blush from the girl. As she wasn't sure if he is telling the truth and sees her a fine looking creature? Or just saying it because of his role only to grunt out and let out another scream of fright "your my tenth girl I've captured."

"Wha-" she began and widen her eyes in fear. While trying to fight back by moving and twisting her wrists, only to moan out when Robert smack her butt cheek. Making her to smile seductively from it and continued wiggling against him, hoping he will do it again. "You're the infamous kidnapper who goes and" and once more moans out seductively, from feeling her now right butt cheek getting smacked.

"Yes I am that person, I personally challenge myself to go after female gym leaders and even sometimes strong trainers." he breathed heavily against her neck. As Korrina can literally feel herself becoming jelly from him, only to yelp and tried to scream. Only to feel his hand covering her mouth, as he began wrapping the rope now underneath her breasts. Pushing them up a bit and having her sweaty bodysuit squeeze against them.

"And what a catch I made today, who would've thought Korrina. The mega evolution gym leader will be so easy to catch." he chuckled darkly and continued wrapping the rope all the way around to her back and then front. Noticing Korrina moaning and breathing heavily against his hand; having a good idea this is greatly turning her on and the way her outfit is transparent and see through?

It was hard for Robert not to stare or ogle the girls figure, as the hand that is wrapping the rope around to the front again. Glided over and across her left breast, having her nipples brush and flick against each fingers of his and then between her cleavage, causing Korrina to moan through gritted teeth and looking down at his hands with her face red.

"Are...are you going to bring me too your home?" Korrina asked fearfully, knowing what these kidnappers do to girls like her. As she shudder even more from the way Robert laughed, as he began tying a second time above her breasts this time around. Following her instructions of how she wanted to be bound "Pl-please whatever you want, I can pay you! Or even give you my treasured items!"

Korrina yelp and blushed deep red, when she felt Robert pulling the rope tight against her. Having her boobs now stretching forward with her nipples poking against the fabric, "N-can you put your finger here?" Robert went to say not a chance, though quickly asked Korrina to put a finger on the knot he is making.

"Oh sure no problem." Korrina responded as she lifted her arms up and then pushed her thumb on the knot Robert is making, as the boy smiled.

"Thanks" and then quickly cleared his throat and got back into his role as the kidnapper. "No way anything will change my mind, of taking you to my home. Having my fun with you and your body, heck" he chuckled darkly as he finished the knot and made sure it was nice and tight against her. As Korrina enjoys the way her arms were restrained against her sides, unable to even shift or move her shoulders and her breasts? Oh how she loves the way they were stretching out forward, as if trying to reach out and grab Robert's attention and the ropes?

She couldn't help but feel proud of Robert's work! She could not at all move her upper body whatsoever! She wiggled and tried to fight against the bindings, but couldn't move or even get a single shift in motion! "Although..." her kidnapper suddenly spoke up as well Korrina. Nearly passing out and breathing heavily and fast, watching how Robert. Is now moving down her body slowly, looking over her and examining every inch of her figure. Causing her to press and squeeze her thighs against one another, trying to rub and masturbate at those now hungry and interested eyes of her lover...that is moving down her abs, flat tone and nicely muscled stomach and near her pelvis.

Where she knows her thighs, legs, pelvis and her womanhood can definitely be seen with the way how she is literally soaked with sweat and becoming wet from Robert's actions earlier. Will give him a great view of her skin, through the see through fabric of her body suit.

Robert breathed lightly as he can definitely see through the fabric, as well noticing the girl doing her best not to rub her legs together. Watching the way the bodysuit will caress and rub against and between her thighs as well womanhood. Heck, he can see how wet she is becoming with the way how the suit is fully constricting and showing more than he needed to know, but knew he had to continue his role as he grabs the other ropes and about to wrap them.

"Err..." Robert froze and blinked his eyes as his hands holding the ropes? Were moving up and down as he is trying to figure out or even determine where in the world? He should wrap the ropes on her legs, making Korrina who is breathing heavily and panting from excitement. Blink her eyes and look down at Robert.

Then couldn't help but giggled at his confused expression "figuring out where they need to go?" Korrina playfully asked, moving her knee forward and then straighten again. Hearing Robert chuckled lightly and looks up sheepishly, while snapping the rope a bit.

"If you..err want me to pleasure you Korrina, wouldn't make sense to not tie your legs?" explained the boy.

Which Korrina had to agree if she wanted Robert, to tease and rub her womanhood or even finger it? He would need access to it and not be so restricted. "Oh no worries Robert", she then cooed out "be more pleasurable to feel your hand slide through my legs." she giggled as she watches Robert let out a low huh and nods lightly with a blush.

"Aw come on you really should lighten up", she then sigh blissfully though quickly sweat drop when Robert, look up at her with one eyebrow raised. In a you do know me right kind of way, which had her giggle "okay truce, truce. I promise I will enjoy and so will you", she then giggled lightly she then points much she could with her fingers. "The ropes goes over between my calf's then my ankles Robert." she directed him as the boy nodded in understanding, though still breathed out lightly in a know what you are doing.

"_I understand how your feeling Robert, really I do. It's because I love you...I want to help you be comfortable with certain things, especially the unexpected. You see, you will be glad you'll be experienced in this."_ were Korrina thoughts as she watches Robert begin wrapping and tying up her calf's, bringing her legs together with rough movements. Having her shudder and shake from feeling his fingers gliding and sliding over her smooth skin.

She then cleared her throat wanting Robert attention, who looks up at her and then raised a hand up. Letting her know he hasn't lost track of what he is saying as he cleared his throat "_much I don't mind doing this Korrina, it is still somewhat embarrassing..."_

"Although why bother waiting to take you home? When I can have my fun right here." he roughly pulled the knot together causing Korrina to yelp and fall down on her rear end. As she went back into her role as the kidnapped victim, shaking and trembling in front of him. Though made sure to move her legs on their side, to show off her butt at Robert and hopefully look alluring in her near tied up position.

"What, no, no, no!" Korrina fake her cries of pleas, as she began trying to kick and move her feet and legs now, trying her best to break out of the bondage. Only to feel Robert right arm latching down against her thighs, roughly squeezing it and pinning her down. Preventing her to move or even wiggle, as she is failing to struggle free with just her feet moving and kicking. "Ooh...let..let go of me!" she moaned out, feeling Robert palm rubbing and massaging against her left butt cheek.

Enjoying the way her would lightly pat against the cheek and rubs the fabric of the suit against it, feeling the way his gentle hands. Just touching her in the right spot, enjoying the way her cheek would be pressed and sink into his palms. As she watches the boy now beginning to tie more ropes, down to her ankles now as his task is almost complete.

"And why not huh? Your fault wearing such a sexy outfit today and out in the middle of the day too." he then chuckled and patted her butt, making her moaned out silently and cooed sensually when he got finished tying her ankles? Pushed his hands into her cheeks and stood up, by using her as support. Clasping his hands up and down enjoying his now captive victim with a smile.

* lemon warning up ahead *

"_Hot damn he did an awesome job! Now...time to make his hormones rage for me."_ Korrina giggled to herself as she now begins to squirm and move against her bindings. Making sure that each movement will make her more pleasing to look at, as well as erotic enough to cause Robert. To become horny for her as she begins shifting and moving her upper body, wiggling it hard as she could. So this way her confined breasts will jiggle and move against their bindings, squishing the ropes into them trying to flatten them out as well, getting her nipples to poke and press out even more against her outfit.

Korrina then yelped out playfully when she fell onto her stomach, as she moved her tied up hands down and between her legs. Moaning in distress and pleasure, as she begins moving and rubbing her legs...well much she could. Exposing herself even more by having the pink bodysuit stretch out even further, as well beginning to strain against her figure. As Robert, in favor for Korrina, is definitely getting turned on at the scene and the way Korrina?

Is rubbing and moving her body around to fight against the bindings, were doing their job well of showing off just how womanly she looks. As the bottom half of her outfit, from her rear is literally sinking between her butt cheeks and outlining them perfectly. All the while having them jiggle and bounce, whenever she would bounce up and down watching the way Korrina is grunting and panting heavily.

Not from the ropes oh no, its from how she is able to rub herself between her legs in this position. Watching the way she is trying to bring her fingers, between her pelvis trying to reach her womanhood. But growling out in frustration as she couldn't reach them, as her thighs were pressing and squeezing against her hands. Causing her knuckles to brush against her pelvis, doing a good enough job for her.

Thinking he giving her enough time to getting used too the bindings. Robert reach over, grabs her shoulder and then rolled her into a sitting position. As she gasp and with shaky breath stared hazily at Robert, only to then smile sensually at him "do you still want to role play, or", she didn't get to answer as Robert silently presses a finger on her mouth.

"I have a feeling you want me to continue role playing." Only to then feel his finger trail down and towards her torso. Lightly tapping her as she saw his face is completely red, well not all the way but can see Robert, has something in mind that will probably work in his favor. "But this time we are going to switch my role, with the hero of the girl saving her."

It definitely made Korrina be silent as she didn't think about that? And considering Robert's personality and with his luck of wandering or getting lost during his travels, would probably out of sheer miracle. Hear a girls cry of help and probably rush in and save her from her captors! "Though not exactly me Korrina, let's be honest." he chuckled while sitting down and leaning to her face.

"Despite my tendency of getting lost, there is no way out a million chances? I would run into someone being bond and gagged by a kidnapper." which she just smiled and leers her eyes playfully.

"You never know...hero" and immediately brought the boy into a passionate kiss on the lips. Shocking the boy from this sudden action, but shrug his shoulders. As he already figured out she has feelings for him and returns it back passionately as well. As the two of them moan and groans between each others mouths, as Korrina felt like she is floating on clouds and soaring through the skies.

Enjoying the way she opened her mouth wider and felt her tongue, being brushed against his as well being sucked on. Having a good idea Pikachu and him, despite their first time probably did some practice during their free time. As she moaned even louder into his mouth, enjoying the way her tongue will swirl with his, while he does the same too her...and even more so when he began sucking against her tongue.

And the ropes that were bound around her breasts, were even adding more pleasure to the mix. Considering that every time she will tilt her head with Robert? The rope will hug tightly against the bottom of her breasts, pushing them up into the rope above them. Squishing them and sliding against both her fleshy mounds, as the two of them can hear her outfit straining a bit with each movement as well creaking a bit.

The two of them finally pulled away breathing and panting heavily, with complete red faces. As Korrina couldn't believe how a great kisser he was! Same with Robert, as the girl who is trying to calm down from the amazing kiss tried to get some sentences out, though was hard due to the bindings against her chest "wow...just wow." She finally managed to say making Robert to chuckle.

Korrina then cooed out and leans against his right hand, when they were touching her cheek "Robert continue please? No fondling just yet, I want to be completely pleasured before we begin touching each others bodies." only to then gasp lightly when Robert lean forward, not towards her mouth but more too her neck. As she felt his hot breath hitting against it, causing her to hitch her breath a bit and let out a shaky moan.

"I think have something in mind that will be good for someone active as you." Robert then began sucking and kissing her neck, something he learned from doing it with Pikachu. Who wanted to help the boy get some more experience early this morning. As he can hear the girl moaning, breathing heavily and gasping lightly. Enjoying the way his mouth will press against her neck, kissing and sucking sensually against her flesh.

All the while the boy is making sure to move some of his arms up and towards the girls face, gently placing his palm over one cheek. Stroking her cheek bone with his thumb, by going from the top and then towards her jaw bone. Flicking her lips once in awhile with his thumb, just amazed with the way how she is panting and breathing heavily from his treatment!

"Oooh Robert, more please...please give me more." Korrina breathed out as she felt Robert pulling away from her neck. Causing her to whimper out and begging him to kiss her neck again, only to give a muffled moan when he brought her into another passionate kiss. As he had both of his hands now against each side of her face.

Both of them sharing another loving kisses, as the girl is somewhat regretting that she couldn't hug the boy or even move her arms around him...but she didn't care! The way he is taking control, the way he is kissing her, licking her lips gently to wanting permission to enter her mouth. Of course she allowed him to do so as their heads began moving left and right, getting more into the kiss. As the girl felt Robert beginning to move his hands down to her chin, fiddling around with her skating helmet straps.

Fumbling and fiddling it around for a couple minutes. Robert managed to unclasp the lock and tossed her helmet out of the tunnel, with it rolling and bouncing away from them. Revealing her pale blond three way pigtails too him.

They once again pulled away from each other, needing oxygen back in their longs. As they just stare at each other not once saying anything or even speaking. Korrina eyes filled with admiration and love for the boy, and even respect for him. For letting her to experience this moment with him as well being bound.

While Robert eyes though still showing confusion and feeling of doubt, on the account Korrina understands where he is coming from and that his love for Pikachu. Much she told him the female Pokemon, is alright with it. Doesn't mean he has to be; Korrina was about to speak up though gasp loudly when Robert gave a smile and leans quickly over to her right side of the neck and began his kissing treatment on it.

"Ahh", she gasped out and then smiled when she notice one of Robert's hands? After removing her helmet began combing and moving his fingers through her somewhat sweaty hair. Enjoying the way he will glide them to the back of her head, and then moving the hand back to her forehead. Making her giggle and moan from the feeling, as well the way he is being caring to her. "you-you can take my hair bands off." she moaned out as Robert did just that and began untying her hair from her hair clips.

Allowing her very long hair to flow down to her back and against the tunnels walls. Earning a giggle from her when Robert also took care of smoothing her hair out, making sure there were now strain of hair out of place and hugs her closer too him. Pushing her pushed out boobs against his chest, making Korrina enjoying the feel of her chest against Robert's own. While shuddering with how her bodysuit is tickling her skin greatly, just by rubbing against Roberts.

"Mmm..." feel like an hour has went by for the two of them just kissing, sucking against one another mouth and tongues. The girl couldn't believe how much her hormones were raging just from this alone, as well throughout the kissing treatment. She couldn't help but began rubbing her thighs and legs together fast as possible, hoping to masturbate and get rid of her aching womanhood.

But couldn't get rid the feeling easily, especially the way Robert expertise mouth and experience? He literally has her feeling like pudding to him as the girl. Just moans, groans, mews and coos every time he will kiss her on the lips or her neck. Just finding ways to making her feel good and finding her sweet spots, it is and was driving her insane!

"Robert", Korrina tried to say though she didn't want him to stop. But the way her body is aching for more and having him start touching her or fondling her, is beginning to be too much! "Please...touch me, touch my body please...please!" Korrina whimpered out between each gasp and breath. Feeling the sweat sliding down her face. As she watches the boy who is still kissing her neck, chuckle against her skin tickling her a bit, he then pulled away and let out a huff of air.

The only response Korrina got from the boy was him breathing and panting lightly, as he gave her a smile and began moving towards her once more. As she couldn't help but shake her head, knowing he is probably going to kiss her once more and then begin touching her body with his hands. While kissing her, but no when she closed her eyes and pucker her lips. She didn't feel the boy own lips at all, as she is just kissing the air wondering what is taking long?

Only to get her answer when she felt something soft and wet, pressing against the bottom of her chin. Causing her to let out a low moan and felt that sensation beginning to move down towards the top of her torso "wait...wait Robert, I'm still", she then hissed out in pleasure through gritted teeth. As she was going to tell Robert she is still clothed only; it didn't bother the boy at all. And considering how soaked and transparent the suit is? He will be able to touch her skin without the fabric getting in the way...as she can still feel his lips on her skin, despite there being a bodysuit. Causing her to clench her teeth and closing her eyes, breathing and panting heavily at the way he is kissing and sucking around her torso and shoulder blades!

"Ahh...ro-robert..." she moaned out and felt him continuing his movements by lifting his hands up and gently places them onto her sides. Causing the girl to twitch from the sudden touch and then relaxes, when he began moving his hands up and down; massaging and rubbing gently into her sides. All the while doing some grabbing motions to reach around her back "yess...oh yess." Korrina continued to moan out. As Robert is now on her right side and on her shoulder blades, kissing and pecking at it.

Making sure to take his time with the girl, knowing full well that she is not a Pokemon. Robert continues to moving his hands up and down against her sides, enjoying the way the girls chest is rising and falling with quick movements. As her breathing is picking up throughout their entire make out session, as well as whenever the boy moves his hands further up? Robert would tease his thumbs under each breasts, tapping the tip of his thumb against the fleshy and confined boobs. Purposely pushing them upward just a tad and then quickly slides them back down on her sides, earning whimpers from the girl.

"Robert please touch my boobs! Touch my ass, touch my womanhood anything! I need it!" screamed the girl as her voice is echoing in the tunnel as she heard the boy chuckled teasingly, as he began moving down from her shoulders "meanie..." she puffed her cheeks though let out a loud lustful moan, with her eyes widening and mouth opening wide.

Reason? Because Robert after trailing down her right shoulder blade and kissing down, reach the top of her right breast and began too slowly, move his way around the top of it. Licking it and kissing it, all the while purposely biting through the fabric to reach her skin. Pinching them with his teeth a bit, as this will earn even more moans of pleasure from the girl as she began turning her head left and right.

As her eyes were showing lust and haze behind them, staring up at the tunnel ceiling with a smile plastered on her face. She let out another couple moans, feeling the boy moving closer and closer to her poking nipples; his left hand after getting done rubbing sensually against her sides? Began moving towards her left breast, ready to begin groping and fondling it.

Well much Robert could through the bindings, but knew Korrina didn't care. As she encouraged him by trying to move her upper body forward, wanting to feel both his mouth and hands messing with her breasts and he obliges.

Robert gripping tightly on Korrina left breast feeling the way his fingers sink between the fleshy covered mound. Enjoying the way the fabric will slide and tickle against his fingers, as his hold on her c cup bounded breasts. Is strong and hard as he began moving it in a circular motion, making sure to have both sides of the ropes. Press and dig into her boob, having great effect on the girl as she constantly pant and breathed out with slight mews and moans.

Enjoying the way how Robert fingers would once in awhile, dig into her confined boob. As she can feel her sweat skin slipping and sliding against his finger nail, as well feeling the way. The boy would then glide his fingers outward to the stretched boob to where her nipples were poking out. Through hazy eyes the girl would notice some of the bodysuit was tearing off. Leaving small ripped pieces down towards the ground, slowly revealing her naked breast to the world.

Korrina also felt that the same was happening to her right breast, as she growled out lustfully from Robert. Biting down against the top of her right boob this time, dragging his teeth carefully down against it. While peeling away the bodysuit on that side just like the left one, slowly revealing and exposing the right breast slowly out in the opening. Causing the girl to shudder badly and felt herself releasing her essence from the realization.

"_He's...he's unwrapping me like a gift."_ Korrina then giggled and laughed lightly when Robert. Playfully blows his breath against her right boob. Sending chills as well tickling sensation throughout her body, causing her to squirm and move against her bindings "no-no fair I'm, I'm ticklish!" she moaned out and then even louder when she felt the boy now peeling off. Even more of her bodysuit fabrics away from her breasts. Slowly peeling them open like a Christmas present "_Oh I hope he doesn't mind my boobs being smaller than Pikachu..."_

The cold air brushing through her now fully exposed breasts were causing her to shake and shiver underneath the boy. As her nipples became hard and erect, her breast covered in sweat and Robert's saliva a bit. Korrina honestly doesn't know how much more teasing she could handle, let alone pleasure and that is only with by kissing, sucking and rubbing against her lips, neck torso, sides and now exposed breasts!

"_Hell Robert hasn't even began rubbing or fingering my womanhood? I am already horny and lusting for him! Dear Arceus...now I see why Pikachu wants to get him together with other females and girls! He's a natural!"_

After awhile and feeling that Korrina had enough of his teasing with her breasts, from kissing and sucking them both. Robert pulled away from her left breast, breathing heavily as he looks up at the girl who looked like was in a state of pure pleasure. From the way she had her head hanging back and leaning against her right shoulder.

Korrina breathing heavily shifted her gaze at Robert and manage, to give a small smile towards him. Feeling couple strain of her hair falling in front of her face as she weakly spoke out "C-cold please put your mouth", she wanted the boy to continue his treatment on her though whined and puffed her cheeks.

When Robert with his own heavy breathing and panting, chuckled out and shook his head. He then gets up in front of her and then gently pulls her away from the wall. Making the girl to try and look at him, wondering what he is up to? Only to then watch him sit back down and gently pulls her back into a hug, rubbing and sliding his hands up and down against her stomach. Getting Korrina to giggle and shift in place, feeling the boy purposely tickling her "Oh come on! I t-told you I'm ticklish!" she manage to say between each laughter.

Just squirming and moving her bound body against the boy's hold, amazed just how much control Robert has over his hormones. Making sure to have his attention on the person in front of him, instead of his own needs. Korrina then moaned loudly when Robert once again leans forward and kisses her neck, as both his hands begin traveling down her smooth tone stomach and too her pelvis.

Much Korrina wants more of this fondling and touching? She does want to get too the main event instead of this constant pleasure. PLUS! It's only fair for Robert to get his own pleasures from the girl "No-no Robert wait!" Korrina forced out much of her displeasure and felt the boy stopping his movement and looks at her, as she tilted her head with a smirk.

"I think its my turn to pleasure you hmm?" Korrina suggested only to raise an eyebrow when Robert. Just stares at her for a bit and then looks down to his hands, making her look down as well. Wondering what is up only to figure out why "oh I see." she then giggled.

"I get it now and this is very understandable, alright then untie my hands please." Robert not sure what she saw or understand why he stops, but had asked him to untie her hands. And did just that figuring she probably gets where he is coming from? "You want to continue pleasuring me on the account you gave attention to my breasts right?" though the answer she got was a shake of his head.

As Robert nervously states "not-not exactly, I figured to continued pleasuring you from well...you chest to your pelvis. Because I figure...girls like that?" which is a honest answer. The only one so far Robert got intimate with was Pikachu, and since the same rules applies with all females and even female Pokemon?

Every girl or females have different ways they want to be pleasured. Or find ways to make it interesting between themselves and their lovers, like Korrina for instance? Liked the idea of being pleasured while bound and tied up. Only to then realize that wasn't fair for the one, who is teasing and pleasuring her. On the account they themselves, won't be receiving the same kind of pleasure than the one bounded! This was the conclusion Korrina had come across and figured, it wouldn't be fair for Robert? If he wouldn't get that treatment as well!

Korrina mewed sensually as Robert began untying her hands, as she understands why the boy wanted to pleasure her. Kissing him quickly on the cheek the girl winked while saying "Its good thing your thinking like that, cause most girls would like it. But", she then felt her hands were free as she began tending her wrists. Feeling no rope burns or any scratches on them thankfully "not all girls are the same. I can understand Pikachu liking it and since you and her were the first. To share each others love? Your mindset would be thinking other girls, would be the same right?" she asked and saw his eyes widening a bit and then closed them in thought.

Robert then sheepishly chuckle and nodded his head "y-yeah I guess you are right on that." He then began moving his hands towards the rope that were wrapped around her breasts. Knowing they were keeping her arms to her sides.

"Well let me inform you Robert that not all girls? Will be the same when it comes to pleasure." Korrina explained while feeling her arms were free from their bindings, as she relaxes them and places them in front of her and began rubbing and massaging the stiffness out. While feeling her confined breasts bounced freely "ah much better...no-no keep the ropes on my legs." she quickly said while grabbing his hands, causing the boy too look up at her and saw her face still flushed. While she began moving forward and getting on top of the boy.

"Trust me I still have something in my for the rest of my body", then both Robert and Korrina both began hearing her bodysuit ripping and tearing apart, as the strain from all the teasing, massaging and Robert roaming his hands all over her and the ropes. Being tight on the girls body and the way it rubbed into her, were enough to start tearing the suit off from her, and with the way she squirmed and thrashed about from the pleasure?

The girl giggled lightly as well Robert, understanding where she is coming from now. As that tear was any indication? The girl still wanted Robert to pleasure her, but not sure what way or when she wants him to do it again. As he felt the girl beginning to push him down and up against the wall of the tunnel "But for now...its my turn to pleasure you, Pikachu may know how your body works and more experience." Korrina began while moving towards Robert's neck, getting ready to kiss him and suck against the skin.

"Though unlike Pokemon us humans can control ourselves." And with that she began kissing and sucking against Robert's neck, causing him to hiss out and growl lightly into the air. Feeling the girl immediately moving her hands on his cover chest, brushing and sliding her hands up and down against him. Massaging him through his shirt as she continued kissing and sucking against his skin, leaving small hickeys on him, as she continues to crawl much she could on top of him. Pushing her breasts all against his stomach and waist, flattening them and pressing them into him. While rubbing them up and down against him.

Feeling the way her nipples will flick upward whenever she would move her breasts downward. Shifting and rubbing her legs together, trying hard to rub her womanhood between her thighs, as she felt the boy moving and shifting his legs a bit. As Korrina, who moaned into his neck sending vibrations through Robert's skin, causing him to growl out against her ear. Causing the girl to shiver and literally release a bit from the way her growled.

"Just enjoy my touches Robert..." Korrina moaned out as she removes away from his neck and then brought the boy into a heated kiss. "Let me show you how much...how much I-I love you", Korrina stutter out cussing on the inside of why, why is she being so nervous now?! Especially after getting and having the boy agreeing to tying and bounding her up in ropes earlier!

Korrina body jolt when she felt the boy softly placing his left hand down onto the side of her thigh and began rubbing softly, up and down against her thigh and near her bodysuit. She then shivered even more when she felt the boy, sliding few fingers through the bodysuit, only for it getting ripped apart when he tried sliding it through. Making the girl blush deeply and pulled away from him, as she then looked away embarrassingly when Robert stared at her with a chuckle.

"Eheh...your really-really good with your hands?" Korrina tried to make an excuse for why her suit was easily ripping near her rear. Which reason behind it was how wet and turned on she gotten, from Robert actions earlier. Making Robert to chuckle and nodded his head in understanding, as he then heard the girl moan out sensually when he brought his other hand down to her right thighs and legs, beginning to do the same motions on that side the same way, he is doing with her left thigh.

"Seems like your more sensitive in the legs? With the way you skate and always on the move." Robert joked, earning a snort from Korrina as she playfully slapped his shoulders. Only to bring him back into another heated kiss, while wrapping her arms around his neck. Pushing him close into her as possible, while purposely letting him feel her boobs push and press against him. While she feels his hands, sliding and moving all around each butt cheek of hers, causing more of the bodysuit to peel off as well being ripped off from her, exposing more and more of her rear to the world.

As she can feel her soak panties now rubbing against his legs, causing her to moan into his mouth. As she begins shifting her rear left and right against his leg. All the while becoming even more wet, just from the teasing her cheeks were getting and the sensation from her rubbing against his knee.

Xxx

It took awhile but Korrina finally manage to get Robert's clothes off of him, with his shirt coming off first before she goes for his pants. As she is making sure to savor every moment she has with the boy. By feeling and gliding her hands over his body and chest, all the while mewing and cooing with the way the boy, after fully untying her from the bindings.

Can feel his left leg through and between her legs, rubbing and pressing right up against her pelvis and soak panties. Enjoying the rough movements she is doing to him, as she had her head. Pressed against his chest, breathing and panting heavily as well hearing the boy doing the same.

"Please...take me already Robert! I can...can't hold it any longer." Korrina growled out as she began bouncing and rubbing even faster and harder against his legs. Making the boy grunt and groan from the Korrina's movements, enjoying the feel of how her plump ass would push and press between his legs. Causing even more pleasure to run through her body as well squeaking out when Robert, who feel like is loosing feeling to his legs?

Slapped both of his hands hard into her butt cheeks, clawing against them and begin tearing off the rest of the bottom part of her bodysuit!

Exposing her somewhat bare rear out in the open sending chills up her spine as well letting out a very low sexual moan from her throat. Feeling Robert's covered manhood, twitch and throb against her pelvis. Making her open her eyes lightly and smiled down at him with a giggle as she kisses him passionately, while speaking between each kiss "enjoyed that did you? Well don't you worry Robert, I'm going to make this the most wild ride you'll ever experience."

This confused Robert of what she meant only for the boy to grunt out, when she pulled him to her a bit and then turns them on their sides and slams down against the ground, with the girl. Quickly wrapping her legs over the boy waist, and her arms around his neck. Smashing their lips together hard; moaning and groaning into the boy's mouth as she is taking control of this making out session.

And even had Korrina giggled out when she felt Robert's manhood twitched even more, from how forceful Korrina is being as she rubs and glides her hands against the back of his head. Rubbing and squishing her boobs against his chest, purposely rocking their bodies in different directions all the while. Opening and closing her mouth during the kiss, as their breaths were hitting against one another skin and face, as the two raging hormone couple.

Were doing the best to keep up with each other, as Korrina growls and moans loudly from feeling Robert's hands. Gripping and squeezing against her plump and squishy cheeks, ripping more and more of her bodysuit off from her and even bits of her panties were being torn apart from the treatment.

That it is really turning Korrina on and loving the way, he is attacking her clothes like that. So, she figured why not do the same with him as she removed her hands from the back of his head and immediately moved them down to his pants, though growled in frustration. _"Forgot he is wearing long sleeves, their not easy to rip...oh well, I can do one other thing to him and bet Pikachu didn't do this yet."_ she thought to herself and smiled through the kiss, as she pulled away from the boy. Letting them both get air into their lungs.

Breathing and panting heavily as they stared at one another, from their kissing session only to then bring Robert back into it. Without giving him time to think or figure out what the heck is happening, as Korrina then felt Robert's body. Tensing up along with growling into her mouth, as she had both her hands down and through his long sleeve pants, through his underwear and immediately grabs his rock hard manhood.

In which had Korrina bulging her eyes during the kiss and fluttered them closed, as she came on the boys legs and pushes more of her ass into his hands and legs. "_Oh my...he is really hard and big! How did Pikachu even get this into her!"_ Korrina, to indulge of feeling how hard and thick Robert's manhood is, she didn't realize the boy's hands that were nearly squeezing her cheeks to the point of almost hurting her? Began trailing down, closer and closer to where her womanhood is. All the while digging his nails into her panties.

As the tearing sounds and ripping noises from them, brought Korrina out of her stupor and began shuddering and shaking badly from the cold air. Hitting her now fully exposed rear as well watching in the corner of her eyes, the shredded panties being tossed aside. Making Korrina to squeeze against Robert's hard on tightly, as well feeling the boy shudder from the girl doing that.

"That is it Robert just enjoy my treatment and we both will feel great pleasure together." Korrina moaned out and began drooling a bit, from the way his hands were daringly close to her womanhood. As well feeling couple of his fingers gliding across her other entrance, making her breathing hitching a bit. As she pulls away from the boy and looks into his face, as she giggles; enjoying the looks he is giving along with the way he is closing his eyes whenever Korrina delicate fingers and hands.

Moves all along his covered manhood, while slowly but surly using her movements. To start removing his pants off from him along with his underwear, as the boy blushed completely red. Especially with the way Korrina eyes were that predator look in them, as well licking her lips. Eyeing intently at the way his bulge was shown in his pants.

"Kor-Korrina", Robert moaned out and then hissed a bit from feeling the cold air, now hitting across his exposed and fully erect manhood. Making him to have his fingers fully slide right between her butt cheeks and then towards the tip of her womanhood, causing Korrina to Robert's eyes, look beautiful when she threw her head back and caused the hair in front of her face. Too fly backwards with sweat flying off from them and even her c cup boobs, bounce up and down from this action, as she then moved her head back down and began breathing really hard and fast.

"oooh...yes, yes Robert please!" Korrina begged and even had a begging look on her face, as she didn't even give Robert a choice on the matter. On the account she gave him a very scary smirk and began squeezing, rubbing and massaging his hard Manhood in her hands. Causing him to gasp and breathed out quick breaths!

"Ah-ah Korrina", Robert groaned out as well trying his best not to move or even flinch from the way the girl. Fully grabs the rest of his pants, off from his legs with one hand and still holding onto his manhood with her other hand. Feeling how warm and hot it is getting in her grasp, as she is making sure to gently twist and turn her hand left and right on it. Just completely lost in fondling the appendage, as in reality? This is the first time she has ever seen a man's manhood before and being it from Robert? It's just even more thrilling for Korrina, as well feels joy of Robert trusting her of seeing him like this!

"I..." she gulped as she finally had her mind catching up from the heat of the moment. Looking down at the boy and him blinking his eyes as well, calming down as well from the heated moment. Heard Korrina voice stop in mid sentence, all the while feeling what could be hesitation coming from the girl. As she gulped and her hand near his manhood, began trembling and shaking. Feeling fear creeping up on her even though she is the one, who started this and wanted this...

"I...I" Korrina then closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Shuddering a bit from feeling Robert's hands carefully removing themselves away from her pelvis and womanhood. Staring at her intently, as they were laying on their sides on the cold ground. Watching the way she was shaking, from fear? He isn't quite sure and could tell that despite how bold Korrina gotten, into having Robert role playing with her and then leading things up to this?

And even never backing down from any challenges that comes her way! But, "Robert I'm sorry I must look ridiculous right now", she quietly said while sniffing a bit and looking up at his face slowly. Feeling her sweaty hair rubbing against the back of her neck, noticing the boy looking back at her. Not with disgust or anger or even showing signs of being mad at her. As he softly smiles at her and shifted his gaze a bit, feeling the girls boobs gently pushing into him with each breath she is taking.

"Korrina...its alright." Robert assured her making the girl to look away from him, while sucking her upper lip a bit. Feeling the boy caressing and rubbing against her thighs and bit of her butt cheek, making her sigh and shiver from his comforting touch. "The same happen between Pikachu and I, we too were scared of what we were doing", he then smiled when she whip her head at him with a full on blush with a hard glare.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE SCARED!" she yelled then eep lightly from her shouting, then quietly look down at his chest and once in awhile, towards his hard manhood that is still in her hands and near her pelvis. Making her begin shaking again, though gulps "I am a gym leader and gym leaders shouldn't be afraid of anything!" she then clenches her eyes shut growling. "And here I am getting scared over what we are about to do, let alone sharing an important moment between..." she then gasp and felt one of Robert's hands coming up and resting against her cheek, making her sigh and look up at him with a sad look.

Doing everything to hold back the tears "Between two lovers..." she hiccup and presses her head against his chest. "I mean come on, lovers shouldn't"

"They are allowed to be scared Korrina...its a natural emotion." Robert chuckled out and felt the girl lightly punching his chest with her free hand. Making him to let out a low ow and earning a snort from the girl.

"Are you always this supportive to everyone?" Korrina jokingly asked as she looks up at the boy, then felt him smiling with a shrug of his shoulders. "Thanks..." which Robert nodded lightly towards her, knowing that is all she needed as well be encourage, to continue what she is going to do too him.

Xxx

After the encouragement and having now a calmer mindset? Korrina, after getting done speaking and talking with Robert, were giving out moans and groans of pleasure. As it can be heard echoing through the tunnel they are currently in of the skating rink.

Bobbing her head up and down against the boy's manhood, making sure that every time she would suck his member into her mouth. She will make sure to swirl and lick her tongue all over his length, making the boy in front of her too gasp and growl out in pleasure. With his eyes closing tightly, his brows frowning as he tilt his head back against the wall lightly.

Korrina, couldn't help but feel lost in what she is doing. As the girl couldn't believe how great this felt, let alone now seeing how much control she has over him! When she began pulling out she made sure to moan loud enough, to vibrate his manhood ever so slowly and then immediately bringing it back into her mouth. With one of her hands down between her legs, scratching and itching up against her womanhood.

The girl also began moaning louder and louder, when she felt Robert moving his hands up and right towards her plump butt cheeks. Slapping them very hard with loud smacking noises, as he will then press his palms hard into her as possible, while rotating them in opposite directions from one another. As this will also cause her to move and tilt her upper body against his pelvis.

Making Robert to feel her moderate breasts, to slide and press against his legs and thighs. While also feeling the girl mewing, moaning and groaning greatly into his manhood? That he can actually feel her rotating inside her mouth, as well almost had him laugh between moans when she looks up at him and began giggling out.

"_All those times fantasying about him, all those months and weeks of him being in my head?"_ Korrina thought as her world became a blur and muffled through her ears, as she pick up the pace and move a bit more forward. As she removes her right hand, away from her womanhood that drenched her hands with her essence. Moved it up towards her right breast, with the left hand doing the same thing to her other breast and began pushing them against the boy manhood. Feeling his precum beginning to enter her mouth, causing the girl to roll her eyes to the back of her head briefly while moaning lewdly into his manhood.

"_I could never get you out of my mind Robert, those days spending time with each other. Training with one another, learning about the Mega evolution together." _Her mind was going through the things she and Robert has done, before he left the city where her gym was. All the laughing and joking they did together, enjoying time with their Pokemon.

All the while doing her best of trying to keep Lucario away from Robert. Considering the fighting type really liked the warm and soft aura of his, that it literally took her, Robert and her grandpa too pry the Pokemon away from him, as well leaving him alone! Boy, wasn't that difficult to do.

"Kor...Korrina", Robert growled out trying to warn her that he is about to release. Though seemed like he wasn't getting through to her, as the girl seemed to increased her speed even fast. All the while growling into his member, vibrating it even more and actually wanting him. To release inside of her mouth, especially when she opened her eyes up at him and began squishing and pressing her boobs. Up and down against his manhood, making sure he will feel every inch of pleasure as possible.

The way the left boob will go up and the right one going down, with each bobbing motion she will do with her mouth. Then sliding forward and back against his body, having his hands clutch and pinch up against her ass cheeks, earning the girl to literally becoming wet as well mewing. From the way his hands were playing with each cheek of hers.

She even screamed into his manhood, which caused him to release heavily into her mouth. When she felt one of the boy's fingers, sliding and pushing up against her other entrance. Earning a slew of moans and gurgling growls, as she release her mouth away from his member. Nearly choking from how much he was releasing inside her mouth, panting and breathing heavily.

Though did not care at all as she spoke out "please thrust it in." The girl pleaded as she tried her best to move her rear, more against his fingers. Hoping to having it enter and start thrusting into her other entrance, as she leans back down and began fondling his manhood. Against her breasts, not caring if they were getting his essence on her.

Loving the way Robert is moaning, loving the way she is able to make those sounds come out of him. Feeling quite impressed of her feet, as she squeeze, rubs and moves her breasts against his manhood. Hoping to getting it hard again as she licks once more on it, from the base and to the top of the member. Feeling the boy complying and carefully inserting one of his fingers into her other entrance.

Making her to let out couple gasps of breaths, while throwing her head back. Causing her blonde hair to whip upward and then back against her sweaty body. As she then drools out with lust behind her eyes, as she clenches and squeezes her cheeks against his thrusting finger. As she wiggles and moans whenever she felt the finger, moving against her inner walls.

"Korrina you", she interrupted him by removing her left hand away from her breast. Brought to the back of his head and pulls him into a deep passionate kiss! Making sure to mesh their lips hard against one another, opening and closing during their kissing. While thrusting her tongue inside of him, as she felt the boy continuing to thrust and move his finger in and out of her.

As the heat of their passion is starting to get too her, all the while the sweat building up against her body. Had Korrina enjoying the way she is able to slide and move against the boy, allowing Robert to have a great feel of her curves and body outline. With her doing the same with him as well, guilty enjoying the way his rock hard member, will slide in between her boobs and then pushing down against her abs and stomach, down between her pelvis.

They pulled away for one last time as well Korrina, telling Robert to stop his thrusting with his finger. As the two of them shivered and shook their bodies, when Korrina. Slowly and carefully removed herself from the boy, and then began standing up much she could from her jelly legs. Enjoying the way Robert's face is completely red and eyeing her entire exposed body, including getting eye level with her womanhood in front of him. As he can literally see how wet she has become, and then watches Korrina.

Turn around and began walking over to the other side of the tunnel walls, making sure to sway and swing her hips at him. Having her butt cheeks to bounce and jiggle with each movement. Robert then raised an eyebrow, as he saw Korrina resting both hands up against the other side of the tunnel walls. Beginning to then lean her upper body forward, but making sure to lean her lower body out and away from the way. As she then moves her head, looking over her shoulder, then smiles seductively at him.

"I bet I can last longer than both you and Pikachu. When you both did it your first time together." Korrina teased as she shook her ass at him, as well making sure to spread her legs a little. Hinting of what she wanted him to do now, in which she couldn't help but blush and lick her lips when she saw his member twitch. Though his facial expression show slight confusion, only to then let out a low ah and chuckle lightly.

As the boy gotten up and walks right on over too her, being careful of their discarded clothes that were laying about. Reaches behind Korrina, gently rests both hands on each hips of hers, then slowly glided them up her sides. Causing her to let out shaky breaths and gasps, while then shuddering badly from feeling his manhood. Getting into position and pressing nicely against her womanhood, causing her to release some of her essence and giggles when she felt Robert's breath against the back of her neck.

"Is that a challenge?" Robert joked and then groans, when Korrina presses up against his member. Moving her legs just a tad to squeeze it between her thighs while she smirks at him.

"If you think can handle this gym leader? Challenger..." as they both then laughed and kissed one another. As Robert accepts her challenge and begins entering inside of her, to continue their love making and finishing up before anyone would come and see them.

As all you can hear throughout the skating rink is sounds of love making being echoed out of the tunnels, with Korrina voice being loud and proud all the while being very one into control. As their skins and smacking flesh could be heard inside the tunnel as well around it.

Although the two neglected to realize that one of Robert's Pokemon, the grass type Pokemon Lilligant. Who felt a bit concern and worried about Robert on the account, it was nearing lunch time? And knowing the boy and his health, really needed to eat. Exited out of her pokeball and went out to search for the boy's whereabouts.

Only to hear what sounded like two people making a lot of noises, lewd and erotic noises. That greatly had Lilligant shiver and become slightly turned on. Though still continued forward and figuring out where the noise was coming from? As the female Pokemon gently and shyly wrapped her arms, over her large busts and making sure not to trip over her grassy skirt.

Found the source of the sounds that were coming from the strange tunnel? Look around it and bulges her eyes greatly, all the while turning into a bright red tomato! Of watching and witnessing Robert and Korrina, mating with one another all the while watching how hard and fast the boy. Was thrusting in and out from behind Korrina, as the sight before her. Is greatly turning the grass type on and could feel her nubs becoming erect and hard just by watching the two making love with one another.

All the while feeling herself becoming wet as well part of her grass skirt. Becoming a bit dark as the Lilligant; began panting and breathing heavily from the scene in front of her. As she watches Korrina, moves her self away from the wall and forces Robert. Down on to the floor, with her lifting off from the boy and then turning to face him and pierce herself back down against his hard manhood. Screaming at the top of her lungs as well, hugging Robert up close to her body and into her boobs.

"_Master...masterrr..."_ Moaned Lilligant inside her thoughts, as she had her orange eyes closed halfway and moved one of her hands. Down between her legs, with the other fondling against her left breast. Throughout the whole love making that Lilligant is witnessing?

Korrina seems to be the one in control of it, as she had Robert after releasing with him by bouncing up and down against him. Had herself on all fours and him being on top, like a Pokemon would do when they mate with one another and thrust into her from behind. Causing Lilligant to try hard not to moan loudly or even squeal out when she began moving her fingers, into her womanhood through her grass skirt.

Lilligant even almost lost it, after she hid herself from the two. Watching Korrina, after her and Robert released couple more times from this position? Guided him out of the tunnel, to one of the deeper parts of the skating rink. Where no one will be able to see them, had her pressing her front body against what seemed to be a metal pole? Or grinding rail and asking Robert to take her on it, making Lilligant a bit confuse at first of why she would want that?

Only to get her answer when she notice that not is Korrina, getting pleasure from Robert thrusting in and out of her from behind? But also having her breasts and between her legs, to be pressed and rubbing against the metal railings, and enjoying it from the looks of it? Making Lilligant to lay down onto her side, behind the tunnel they came out from. Masturbating greatly from the scene in front of her, all the while replacing herself in Korrina's places. Smiling lightly and breathing heavily as she wonders, how great it would feel? If her master, no if Robert would to mate with her and even more so with her one condition she tends to have, whenever she enters mating season.

Xxx

It was couple hours after what seemed like forever for Korrina and Robert, as well Lilligant. Who rushed herself back into her pokeball and watching the two lovers mating with each other. Had Robert and Korrina fully dressed.

Thanking to themselves for packing extra pair of clothes, with Korrina dressed back into her skating outfit. With Robert wearing his traveling clothes once more as the two were walking out of the skating rink. As they peak their heads out from the exit, looking to the right where the entrance too Lumiose city was. Then to their left of where Route 5 begins and leads further down the road, towards the coastal area of Kalos, watching the bushes and tress rustle and bristle against the winds.

With couple of leaves being whipped up into the air, swirling through the skies as well dancing in the winds. With couple of wild Pokemon, could be seen in the distance enjoying the brisk warm day. Seeing they were in the clear and no one inspecting what is going on at the rink?

Had the two of them smiling at one another and then Korrina, quickly kissing Robert on the lips by throwing herself on him. Then pulls away "So...you heading on home?" She asked as Robert nodded his head and steps away from the girl. Who happily wraps her hands behind her back with a wide smile "and there will be a party right?" she asked once more, earning a nod from Robert. As he bashfully rubs the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"Knowing my mom and seeing its been a day since I called Oak?" he began while resting his arms back to his sides. "I have a feeling she would be setting up a big surprise party for me, when I get back home." He then was asked from Korrina, of when he thinks will be back home? Having the boy to look up in thought and crosses his arms, thinking to himself.

"Probably a month from now, or one month and a-half? Considering I have to take the flight from Kalos to Unova, then to Sinnoh. Take the boat from Sinnoh too Hoenn and then will be arriving back to the Kanto region." Getting the girl to nod her head while leaning backwards, with her eyes looking up to the corner of her face.

"Which sounds about right with it being one month and half days trip. ALRIGHT THEN!" Korrina suddenly screamed out with a pump fist. Making Robert to blink his eyes and leans away from her, only to laugh and chuckle. "I will be coming to this surprise party of yours then! Course", she then winks at him with a giggle. "I know a faster way to reach Kanto, see ya!"

And before he could ask what she meant by quicker way too Kanto? She already skated off in a hurry while waving her hands towards the boy. Making him who has his arm stretched out...to then drop it and hang his head low. Robert then chuckled lightly as he looks back up to Korrina, noticing that the back of her skirt is raised a bit higher than usual. Giving a great view of her black latex shorts, hugging tightly against her butt cheeks. "Oh well...guess it will give time for Korrina, to interact with my mom. Well better find my hotel room and begin packing." and with that the boy turns around and heads back to Lumiose city!

Unaware that another Pokemon of his, who is doing her best to calm down her hormones and preventing herself from touching herself in the pokeball? Lilligant, will be next in line to show her love for the boy as she now realize what Pikachu meant, back in the Pokemon center. About everyone having somewhat a romantic interest in the boy and wanted, to help Robert to realize it and settles down with those who loves him and helped him out. Even his Pokemon that assisted on his journey!

And ever since he saved her life back in Unova as a Petilil? She couldn't help but fantasize everything about the boy and his loving heart. Of course before she could dream about him, the grass type Pokemon groaned and soften her eyes as she looks down at her breasts, quickly grabbing them and sighing out. From once again releasing build up nectar her large breasts were gathering, ever since evolving into Lilligant and unable to find a suitable mate...hoping that if she does show her love with Robert?

He will be able to help calm her down from this or at least, get rid of the stored nectar during Robert's travels from Unova and Kalos! As Pikachu plan of getting Robert together with those who are interested in him, is going well nicely!

To be continued...


End file.
